Conspiracy Theory
by Browneyeez
Summary: Is there a conspiracy or not – Final Chapter – Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the JAG characters. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Remember this disclaimer covers it for the entire story. This does not fall anywhere in the past few seasons. I don't happen to like the direction the show has taken so I am creating my own little world.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

1969

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother Colonel David Foster; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him , the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him , the Lord lift up his countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen." The Priest bowed his head and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket. He then stood to the side as the family and other mourners placed flowers on the casket.

1973

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother Neville Webb; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him , the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him , the Lord lift up his countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen." The Priest bowed his head and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket. He then stood to the side as the family and other mourners placed flowers on the casket.

1975

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother Admiral Markus Hudson; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him , the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him , the Lord lift up his countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen." The Priest bowed his head and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket. He then stood to the side as the family and other mourners placed flowers on the casket.

1984

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our sister Prudence Winston; and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make her face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him , the Lord lift up her countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen." The Priest bowed his head and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket. He then stood to the side as the family and other mourners placed flowers on the casket.

1988

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother Addison Winslow; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him , the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him , the Lord lift up his countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen." The Priest bowed his head and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket. He then stood to the side as the family and other mourners placed flowers on the casket.

2000

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother General Parker Sinclair; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him , the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him , the Lord lift up his countenance upon him and give him peace. Amen." The Priest bowed his head and threw a handful of dirt onto the casket. He then stood to the side as the family and other mourners placed flowers on the casket.

And so, it continued through the years, family and other mourners standing at gravesites bidding a final farewell to friends and loved ones. There were only a few remaining members of this group who had worked so hard for their country. They were getting on in years and it was only a matter of time before they were all gone.

1993

"Senator, I wish you would listen to me and walk on the inside," The woman said.

"That would be very ungentlemanly," The Senator replied.

"With all do respect, we aren't on a date," The woman stated. "My job is to protect you."

A few seconds' later shots were heard. She immediately pushed the Senator to the ground and shielded him. She felt the cold steel rip through her arm, unfortunately it was the arm that was covering the Senator's head – he never knew what hit him.

TODAY

A young woman sat on the trans-Atlantic flight with tears in her eyes. Normally, she never showed emotions, she was an expert at concealing them, but for some reason she couldn't control the tears that ran down her face.

"Are you alright, dear?" The passenger next to her asked.

"I'm fine," the young woman giggled, something else she rarely did. "It's so silly; this book was just so beautiful. I didn't think I would finish it so quickly."

"What are you reading?" The woman asked.

"_Sam's Letters to Jennifer_," The young woman replied and raised her hand to her chest. "It was so beautiful. Here read it, we have a long flight ahead, and it only took me two hours. I have another book in my bag."

"Did you connect from Barcelona as well?" The woman asked.

"Yep," the young woman replied.

"On holiday?" The woman asked.

"No, I was there on business. This is the first time I'll be back in the States in a very long time."

The young woman then got up from her business class seat and reached into the overhead compartment. Luckily she didn't have to stretch; being 5'10" in heels was a luxury at times like this. Other times like in junior high school, when the boys were still growing, she hated it because she was taller than them. Her height wasn't the only thing that made her stand out. She was a pretty person, not beautiful, but she had a striking look about her that would make the occasional head turn. She never noticed nor enjoyed any type of attention; she preferred to blend into the crowd. The older passenger watched as she reached for her bag. It was then she noticed the gun, on the young woman's hip.

"Would you excuse me?" The older woman asked as she rose from her seat. She immediately went to the flight attendant and reported what she had seen. This was such a breach of airline security. In this day and age, passengers were thoroughly screened before getting on to an aircraft. How could they have slipped and let someone get on board with a gun?

The flight attendant went to the cockpit and informed the captain of the situation. What could they do, they were two hours from London and 5 hours from Washington. They were in the middle of the Atlantic with a planeload full of travelers and a passenger, possibly more than one, carrying a gun. The captain requested a copy of the flight manifest and reviewed the name of the passenger in seat 5B. She was listed as having an American passport and according to the information was a citizen by birth, not naturalization. The captain handed the controls over to the co-pilot and left the cockpit. He was going to speak to the passenger, there could be a reasonable explanation for her having a gun, on the other hand confronting her might elevate the situation and start the wheels, whatever they were, in motion.

"Excuse me, Ms. Winthrop, might I speak with you a moment?" The captain asked.

"Of course," Edwina replied and rose from her seat. "Is there a problem?"

"Come with me please," The captain replied and escorted her to the upper level of the Boeing 747. Once in the lounge area, the captain ensured that the cockpit door was locked and turned to Edwina. "I am sure that this was a mistake, but I was informed that you are in possession of a firearm."

Edwina opened her suit jacket and revealed the Glock that was in the hip holster. "Yes I am, and I am permitted to carry." She then reached into her inside breast pocket and handed her identification to the captain.

"Are you serious?" The captain asked, as he looked at her ID.

"Afraid so" Edwina replied with a wink and a smile.

"Why the hell wasn't I notified?" The captain asked.

"Security cleared me at check in, I'm not sure why you weren't notified." Edwina replied.

"Captain," David, the communications officer, said walking into the lounge. "We just received notification from the tower, Edwina Winthrop the passenger in 5B is on board and…"

"Permitted to carry a hand gun," The captain finished. "I just found that out. Why didn't they notify us sooner?"

"They sent the information to the wrong flight." David replied.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," The captain said, he then returned to the cockpit and Edwina returned to her seat. She turned to the woman who was nervously sitting there.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Edwina said, holding out her hand. "My name is Edwina Winthrop, but I prefer Eddy. I work for the United States Secret Service."

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Did I get you in trouble?" The woman asked.

"No ma'am, it's perfectly fine. You were right to report me to the crew." Eddy replied.

"I just saw the gun," The woman whispered, "I didn't know what to think. There are so many crazies in the world."

Eddy winked and patted the woman's hand. "We'll just keep this our secret."

"You must lead a very exciting life," The woman said.

"At times there is excitement, but I prefer when things are dull." Eddy replied. "It means no one is being shot at."

"Oh of course," The woman replied. "Well, I feel safer now."

"I'm so glad," Eddy replied with a slight hint of sarcasm, _if this woman thinks I am going to take a bullet for her, she's nuts. _"Well, time to read book number two."

Edwina Rose Winthrop was an interesting woman, American by birth and based on her name, she assumed English by heritage, but she was never sure. She never knew her parents and spent most of her life in and out of foster homes. Her jet black hair and dark eyes lent themselves to her being of Mediterranean descent, but that god awful name, _Edwina_, what was her mother thinking, she often wondered, was most definitely English. In June 1981, she was 18 and no longer a ward of the state, so she joined the Marines Corps. In September of that year, she received a special appointment to Annapolis and in 1985 she graduated and was commissioned a 2nd Lieutenant assigned to Marine intelligence. In 1988 at age 25 she was taken from her duties in the Corps and assigned to a special detail of the Secret Service. After a six year stint in Washington, she was sent to various foreign countries to work on security details. She retired from the Corps in 2001, once her 20 years was up and became a full member of the Secret Service. Not having a family was a good thing considering her chosen career. Throwing yourself in harm's way for another person wasn't easy and if she had to worry about a family, it would have hindered her effectiveness. She did find time for romance. She married twice, both times were disasters ending in divorce. She had no real friends to speak of. Her work didn't really permit that. Actually, there were two people she considered friends. They were with her at the Academy and she always made it a point to keep tabs on their careers.

Eddy settled into her seat and opened the next book, same author and it also promised to be a tear jerker. Why she was reading these books was beyond her. Usually she read Tom Clancy. Romance novels always bored her because they were predictable and so unlikely. Never in her life did a man accidentally spill coffee on her and have it turn into a world wind romance. Never in her life did someone bump into her causing her packages to drop and then gallantly carry them home for her. Never did she once have an argument with a man that ended in a long hot embrace. Never, ever could she recall a guy offering to share his umbrella or newspaper to shield her from the rain. Never did she see a man across the room and hold his stare, knowing that they would end up sharing a walk later in the evening. Never did she run away from a man on the beach only to have him catch her and make mad passionate love right there in the sand. Besides, men don't look like the men on covers of books, nor do they act the way they are portrayed in books. Never had she been carried to and gently placed on the bed. Things like that didn't happen in the real world. _Clichés, all clichés_. Eddy always guessed that one woman had a really great experience way back when, wrote about it and it then was copied by other writers through the years. Honestly, when was the last time, the words 'throbbing member' were actually used in daily conversation? Sighing softly, she reluctantly opened the book and began to read. Two hours later she finished reading 'Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas', she rang for the attendant and asked for some tissues. She turned to the woman next to her and smiled. "This one was even better."

She checked her watch, two hours left on the flight. She was returning to Washington. It was the first time she would be back in six years. She had been assigned to various embassies throughout Europe and the Middle East. Her job was to ensure security and the safety of those assigned there. It wasn't the same as protecting the President, but she had requested the assignment. After the Senator was killed on her watch, she was broken and dejected. Not to mention she had been wounded in the process. She actually wanted to quit but her boss wouldn't hear of it.

James Crowley joined the Secret Service ten years before Eddy was assigned there. He was not thrilled to be working with a Marine and a woman. It pissed him off that he was the one chosen to show her the ropes. The last thing he wanted to do was baby sit a Jarhead and a female one at that. However, after watching her in action, his mind changed quickly. She proved to be an expert profiler and marksman. She was also in top physical condition and could run beside a limo better then any one he ever saw. After several years he was promoted to Director of the Secret Service and was glad Eddy was on his team. In the end he was sorry to send her to Europe, but he knew that it was the smart move. He would either have to get her out of DC, so she could rehabilitate, or accept her resignation. The latter was not an option in his mind.

As the flight descended into Reagan International Airport, Eddy began to wonder why she was called home. She knew her work was exemplary and there had been no negative reports.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy was met at the gate by two Secret Service Agents. They attempted to smile when they saw her, but when was the last time anyone saw emotion from a member of the Secret Service.

"Don't look so serious," Eddy said as she approached them. "You're not even on duty."

"Welcome home Agent Winthrop," One of the agents said.

"Thank you," Eddy said with a frown that was more comical than serious.

"Come along," The Agent said. "We'll get your bags and be on our way."

"Good idea," Eddy winked and walked towards the baggage claim.

At the baggage claim, Eddy watched as bags went around the carousel. They flew up the ramp and then slid down. To Eddy it looked like a machine throwing up. She started laughing and the two agents just looked at her.

"Relax boys, you're new aren't you?" Eddy asked. "On duty have a stone face, but off duty breath."

"Agent Winthrop, we are on duty." The agent replied.

"Do you speak?" Eddy winked at the second agent. "You really should make sure you move your mouth every now and then. Otherwise it might get stuck in the off position."

The agents just looked at her and then the first spoke on a radio. "We have Raven and we are coming in."

"Raven, is that what they call me?" Eddy laughed. "It's a good thing I don't have spiky hair. You might be calling me Cockatoo."

Eddy's bags finally arrived and they left the airport. The limo drove though Washington and stopped at a world famous address, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Eddy got out of the limo first and walked right to security. She pulled out her ID, handed over her gun and walked through the metal detector. Once on the other side she was stopped by a Marine guard. "Ma'am, may I see that ID again please?"

"Is something wrong?" Eddy asked.

"One moment please," The Marine said taking the ID and picking up the phone. "Sir, I have a blue badge here. Agent Edwina Winthrop Sir, yes Sir Secret Service. No Sir, I didn't ask. One moment Sir," He then turned to Eddy. "Ma'am, do you have an appointment?"

"I work for the Secret Service," Eddy said incredulously.

"Yes Ma'am we have your name here but the badges were changed to green last week." The Marine replied.

"I've been out of the country. I'll get my new one today." Eddy replied.

Eddy turned to the two agents who picked her up at the airport. "Now would be a good time to practice moving your mouth."

"Sergeant she's clear, she's not on White House detail." The agent said. "She'll be re-authorized this afternoon."

"Yes Sir, thank you." The Sergeant said and they were on their way.

Eddy arrived at James Crowley's office and walked in without knocking. He didn't mind and actually smiled when he saw her plop down into a chair. They had a special relationship. While not that far apart in age, James had taken on a parental role towards her. He was the only person who attended both her weddings, wondering each time if she had lost her mind by the selections she had made for a husband. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, a couple of questions, why am I here? Why were the badges changed? And why the hell am I here?

"We were at a red alert last week, we had to change because of a possible breech. Only the White House badges were changed, those of you in the field will be changed over the next few weeks. As for why you are here, I need you to handle an assignment."

"James, I was in the middle of setting up security for two diplomats, isn't there someone else who can do this?" Eddy asked. It was not like her to question him, but if she was brought back to DC it meant one thing. Physical protection of someone, and she didn't want to do that. Since the death of the Senator, she preferred to handle the administrative side, security clearances and then like.

"Eddy, I need you." James said. "I wouldn't trust anyone else."

"By the way what's with the code name? Why did they call me Raven?" Eddy asked.

"Let's go for a walk and I will explain everything." James said getting up and putting on his jacket. They walked down the corridor and outside to a quiet area.

"Two days ago someone tried to take out a prominent Washington socialite. We will be providing her with protection. Or should I say you will be providing the protection."

"Why are we protecting a socialite? Isn't that the job for the Metro Police or a private security company?" Eddy asked.

"This comes from high up," James replied. "This comes from the President. This isn't any ordinary socialite. She's a former Russian code breaker for the NSA."

"Who is she?" Eddy asked.

"Porter Webb," James replied and handed her a folder. "Get to know everything about her, you start tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow? Shouldn't I start tonight?" Eddy questioned.

"She's still in the hospital, with protection there. She'll be home tomorrow. Her 'niece' is coming to town to help her out." James explained.

"Her niece – since when do we go undercover?" Eddy asked. "What's going on?"

"We don't want the attacker to know she has protection," James replied.

"What about her own family?" Eddy asked. "Shouldn't they be helping her out?"

"She has one son," James said. "He could probably arrange something, but he's too close to the situation."

"So what am I supposed to do tonight?" Eddy asked.

"Go see some friends, they're in Washington." James smiled and handed her car keys and her new ID. "It doesn't belong to us, so don't wreck it."

"Yes Sir," Eddy smiled and walked away.

"Eddy, it's good to have you home." James called after her. Eddy turned and winked.

She was escorted to her car, a cherry red Ferrari convertible. She slid behind the wheel and ran her hands over the leather. Never in a million years could she afford a car like this. She started the engine, depressed the clutch and took off. It was exhilarating. She sped through DC and headed out towards the toll road. She was surprised that after all these years she still remembered the roads. Twenty minutes later she was pulling into JAG headquarters. She showed her ID to the guard, was given a visitors' pass and instructions on where to park. She then made her way to the JAG offices. There was a hum of activity around her and a sea of uniforms. It had been a long time since she had been surrounded by so many military uniforms. She got a little nostalgic but that feeling went away as quickly as it developed.

"May I help you?" A petty office asked approaching her.

"Yes, Petty Officer... Coates," Eddy said looking at Coates' name tag. "I am looking for either Commander Rabb or Commander Turner."

"They're both in court right now." Coates replied. "Is there someone else who can help you?"

"No that's okay," Eddy replied. "It wasn't important and I should have made an appointment."

At this moment, Tiner happened to approach the two, quizzically looked at Eddy and then noticed the bulge in her side. He realized it was a gun and immediately motioned for security, "Ma'am, why don't you just wait right here." Tiner stated, walked to AJ's office and advised him of the situation. AJ quickly entered the bullpen to survey the situation. He was shocked at what he saw. In the few seconds that had lapsed, Eddy had overtaken the guard, had him on the floor with her gun trained on him and was holding her ID above her head.

"What the hell is going on here?" AJ bellowed.

"Admiral, my name is Special Agent Edwina Winthrop. My apologies for the confusion, I'm with the Secret Service and I was in the area and thought I might look up some old classmates." Eddy stated showing her ID.

"With such an entrance, you must be looking for Commander Rabb." AJ signed.

"And Commander Turner," Coates added.

"Tiner, did you ask for ID?" AJ questioned.

"Well, no Sir. I noticed the gun and thought it best to act quickly." Tiner replied.

"The Commanders should be done shortly, would you care to wait in my office, Agent Winthrop?" AJ offered.

"Thank you, please call me Eddy." She smiled and followed AJ to his office.

"It's my turn to apologize," AJ said once they were in the office.

"No need, his instincts are good." Eddy replied. "I should have identified myself."

"So you went to the Academy?" AJ asked.

"Class of 1985, spent a few years working in intelligence and was then transferred to the Secret Service." Eddy replied. AJ and Eddy chatted while she waited for Harm and Sturgis. They discussed current events as well as their careers. Twenty minutes had passed when Harm and Sturgis entered the office.

"Admiral, Tiner said there was a Secret Service agent here to see us." Harm said entering the office with Sturgis.

"You could say that." AJ replied as Eddy stood and turned to face them.

"Winkster, what are you doing here?" Harm said giving her a hug.

"Hey Winkie, it's been a long time." Sturgis smiled and joined the hug.

"You guys look great!" Eddy laughed and hugged them both.

"Excuse me," AJ said. "A little order please."

"Sorry Sir," Sturgis said and all three came to attention.

"At ease," AJ smiled. "Especially you Eddy, you're not even in the service anymore."

"Old habits die hard," Eddy laughed.

"We have to get back to court," Sturgis stated.

"Can we get together for dinner?" Harm asked.

"That would be great, bring some friends along." Eddy said. "I need to hang with some Americans. I've been away too long."

"Great, tonight," Harm said. "How does seven at McMurphy's grab you? Coates will give you the address."

"It grabs me just fine," Eddy smiled and ran her hand across Harm's brow. "Oh Hubbell, you're looking good."

"I totally forgot about that," Sturgis said laughing as they left.

"Shut up Sturgis," Harm grumbled as they left the office.

"Hubbell?" AJ queried.

"Long, long story," Eddy laughed. "Will you be joining us this evening?"

"It appears it will be interesting, I wouldn't miss it." AJ smiled.

Eddy arrived at McMurphy's at 7:15 pm. She stood in the door and looked at Harm and Sturgis with their friends laughing and joking. She needed a night with friends before she began this assignment. She needed to remove any and all thoughts from her head for one night before she entered into the world of Porter Webb. As she peered through the window she saw Harm standing with AJ, she saw a man and woman who appeared to be a couple and recognized the two petty officers she met earlier. Eddy laughed a small laugh and opened the door. "Is anyone going to buy a weary traveler a drink?"

"Winkie, it's about time." Harm laughed and walked over to greet her.

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry about that incident earlier today," Tiner said walking over.

"Get me a drink and all is forgiven," Eddy winked. "Besides, I told the Admiral that you showed good instincts."

"You really think so?" Tiner asked. "Maybe I should consider the Secret Service."

"Slow down there cowboy," Eddy laughed. "Concentrate on the Navy for now."

Sturgis walked over to Eddy and handed her a cranberry juice with a twist of lime. "You still drink these don't you?"

"Yeah, although sometimes I just go for straight cranberry juice," Eddy replied taking the drink. There was an awkward pause between them and Tiner felt a little uncomfortable. "It was nice seeing you again Agent Winthrop."

"Tiner, please call me Eddy," She replied with a smile.

"You never wrote," Sturgis said.

"Neither did you," Eddy replied. "We were supposed to stay in touch, what happened?"

Sturgis shook his head and smiled. He didn't have an answer, but he did know that when they said good-bye they promised to stay friends. "Did you ever find that special person?"

"Twice and divorced them both, in less than 10 years." Eddy laughed. "What about you?"

"I was involved with a woman, she was from Michigan." Sturgis said.

"The congresswoman," Eddy replied.

Sturgis nodded, "I recently met a singer."

"Varese Chestnut," Eddy smiled.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me?" Sturgis laughed.

"Always," Eddy smiled and walked away, "Hey Hubbell, who's the woman on your arm?"

"This is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie," Harm said as Mac turned around.

"Please call me Mac," Mac said with a smile.

"It's nice to..." Eddy began and stopped.

"Eddy?" Harm said touching her arm.

"Do you realize she looks just like..." Eddy stumbled.

"I know," Mac said with a warm smile.

"My apologies," Eddy smiled back and snapping out of it, "Please call me Eddy."

"Hey I just realized, you're both female marines with male monikers," Bud said walking over with Harriet.

"Allow me to introduce Bud and Harriet Roberts," Harm said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Eddy." She smiled.

"The Commander tells us you went to the Academy with him and Commander Turner." Harriet stated.

"Lucky me, I guess." Eddy laughed. "They were quit a pair, actually it was more of a quartet."

"That's right, you would know Commander Keeter and Lt. Schonke." Bud said.

"I was Diane's roommate," Eddy replied. "What ever happened to Jack?"

"Wow, their names are Jack and Diane, like the song." Coates said joining them.

"She and I used to laugh about that all the time." Eddy laughed and then stopped. "It was awful what happened to her, would you excuse me?"

"I'll be right back," Harm said following her. "Eddy, wait up. We're used to it. I don't even see her as a Diane look alike anymore, she's just Mac."

"I was on assignment when it all happened. I never got to say good-bye." Eddy replied.

"None of us really got to say good-bye," Harm stated and put an arm around her.

"Well, enough of that," Eddy said with a smile, "Let's have some fun."

"Why do the Commanders call you Winkie?" Coates asked.

"The first time we met her, she made a joke and winked at us." Sturgis said. "Harm thought she was trying to pick him up."

"I'm a winker." Eddy smiled.

"Eddy, why are you in the States?" Harriet asked. "I heard you spent most of you time overseas."

"I was called back for a special assignment." Eddy replied.

"Really, what is it?" Coates asked.

"Sorry, that's classified." Eddy replied.

"Classified, god you sound just like Webb." Mac groaned.

"Webb," Eddy said taken aback, how could they know.

"Clayton Webb, he works for..." Harm began.

"Did someone say my name?" Webb asked walking over to the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Nice to see you as well AJ," Webb replied with sarcasm. "I need to speak with Harm."

"Oh lord, what now?" Mac asked as Harm walked to Webb.

"You asked me for a favor, I'm here to deliver." Webb replied handing Harm a file.

"Thanks," Harm replied and quickly glanced at the file. "This is a big help. I owe you."

"Yes you do," Webb replied. "You have no idea what it took to get this."

"How's your mother?" Harm asked. "I heard she took a fall."

"She's okay, thanks for asking." Webb said.

"Hey, if she needs anything, call me." Harm said. "Why don't you stay and have a drink with us?"

"What's the occasion?" Webb asked looking at the crew at the bar.

"An Academy friend is in town." Harm said. "Winkie, come here."

"What's up?" Eddy said walking over.

"Clayton Webb, this is Winkie Winthrop." Harm said making the introductions.

"Winkie?" Webb asked.

"Actually it's Edwina, please call me Eddy." She replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You're an Academy buddy?" Webb replied.

"That I am, but these jokers joined the Navy," Eddy smiled. "I joined the Marines."

"Are you still in?" Webb asked.

"No, I retired a few years back. Now I work for a security company." Eddy replied. She wanted to talk to Webb a bit. She couldn't believe the coincidence that she was meeting the son of the woman she was supposed to protect.

"Really," Webb said in disbelief.

"And what do you do?" Eddy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I work for the State Department," Webb stated.

"Oh really," Eddy smiled. "So you work for the government too." She had spent the better part of the afternoon reading about the Webb family. It didn't mention that Clayton Webb was a liar. "That must be fascinating work."

"I'm sure it's not as interesting as being a security guard." Webb said sarcastically.

"I never said I was a security guard," Eddy replied with a glare. "I said I worked for a security company."

"Then what do you do for the security company?" Webb asked.

"You could say I am a bodyguard," Eddy replied.

"Really," Webb said with amusement.

"Excuse me Mr. Webb, don't look so amused. You would be rather surprised by my credentials. I happen to work for the world's most efficiently trained protection agency. I'm sure you have seen us. We're usually seen next to the President of the United States. You know the ones in dark suits and dark sunglasses. We're the real men in black, better known as the Secret Service." Eddy said as she practically jumped down Webb's throat. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Did she just say secret service?" Webb asked, "As in _the_ _Secret Service?_

"That she did," Harm laughed.

"I think I'll be going now," Webb replied and left.

"Where'd Webb go?" Mac asked joining Harm.

"I think Eddy's career surprised him. You know how Webb hates surprises." Harm laughed.

"Is she okay?" Mac asked. "I forget I am still a ghost at times."

"She's fine," Harm stated. "It just took her by surprise."

"Hey Hubbell, how about a song?" Eddy called out.

"I know the perfect song," Sturgis laughed and he and Eddy began to warble 'The Way We Were'. "Memories like the corners of my mind, misty water colored memories of the way we were...." They sang in unison until they couldn't sing anymore because of their laughter.

"Ok, ok, enough," Harm said.

"Hubbell, I get it." AJ started laughing.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"One night during break, we went to a Karaoke bar," Eddy laughed.

"The guy in charge asked Harm if he wanted to sing a song." Sturgis continued.

"Of course, Harm said yes." Eddy laughed. "The guy cued up 'The Way We Were' and Harm sang. The patrons went wild. Saying how great he was and everything."

"Ok enough, they don't need to hear this story." Harm interrupted.

"Sure we do," Mac said.

"This guy comes over and buys Harm a drink and tells him how wonderful he was and that it gave him goose bumps," Eddy laughed trying to get the words out. "He said he was better looking than Redford in that movie and he would be his Barbra any day."

"I look around and notice that Eddy is the only woman in the bar." Harm groaned.

"The rest of the night the people just kept yelling 'Hubbell Hubbell' to get Harm to sing another song." Eddy laughed. "Come to think of it, you did sing another song. What song was it?"

"People," Harm mumbled.

"What?" Bud asked.

"I said I sang People." Harm said loudly. "They only had Streisand music in the machine."

"How many phone numbers did you get that night?" Eddy asked.

"Shut up," Harm replied. "I always wondered who picked that place anyway."

"Keeter," Eddy laughed.

"He wasn't even there," Harm said.

"Who do you think took the video?" Sturgis laughed.

"Ever since then I've called him Hubbell." Eddy smiled.

Everyone had a good laugh at Harm's expense and Mac wanted to know where the tape was. Eddy informed the group that she had it and would make sure they got a copy. It was getting late and the group said their good nights and dispersed leaving Sturgis and Eddy sitting on bar stools chatting.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

"So really how have you been?" Sturgis asked. "I haven't seen you since 1995."

"I know," Eddy sighed. "After the assassination…"

"It wasn't your fault," Sturgis said. "I remember the inquiry; there was nothing you could have done."

"Someone died on my watch, that's all there is to it." Eddy said. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Tell me all about you."

"Nothing's changed really. I left the sub life and came to JAG.' Sturgis replied.

"Found time for romance," Eddy winked. "How's your dad?"

"He's good, they take him out of retirement every now and then to do the Christmas Eve sermons." Sturgis replied.

"I always liked listening to his sermons," Eddy stated.

"He liked you listening." Sturgis said.

"Wow, look at the time." Eddy said looking at her watch. "I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Can I drop you somewhere?" Sturgis offered.

"No I have a car," Eddy said.

"Where are you staying? We have to keep in touch." Sturgis said.

"You know, that's a good question. I know where I am staying tomorrow, but have no idea about tonight. I guess I can go to a hotel." Eddy replied.

"You can stay at my place for the night," Sturgis offered.

"Oh I don't think that would be a good idea." Eddy said. "What would Verese think?"

"She would think that my friend came to town and needed a place to stay." Sturgis said.

"Are you still a good omelet maker?" Eddy asked.

"The best," Sturgis replied.

"Cool, I'm starved." Eddy said. She got into her car and followed him. They went inside where Sturgis found the necessary ingredients to make omelets.

"Delicious as always," Eddy said when they finished.

"You always did appreciate my culinary talents," Sturgis joked.

"Talents, that's all you can make." Eddy replied.

"I never heard you complain," Sturgis laughed.

"It was food, why would I complain?" Eddy stated. "Sturgis there's something I want to tell you."

Eddy got up and moved to his couch, she patted the cushion indicating that Sturgis should join her. Sturgis complied and they immediately fell into their old seating habits. Sturgis sat with his legs resting on the coffee table and Eddy cuddled up next to him with her legs tucked under.

"Hey did Harm ever know?" Eddy suddenly asked.

"If he did, he never said a word to me." Sturgis replied. "I don't think anyone knew."

"Your father knew," Eddy smiled.

"Dad knows everything," Sturgis said. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Promise me you won't get angry," Eddy said.

"When did I ever get angry at you?" Sturgis asked.

"Promise me." Eddy said and raised her pinky.

"I promise, but I am not going to pinky swear." Sturgis said.

"Forget it," Eddy said waiving her pinky in his face.

"Fine," Sturgis sighed and grabbed her pinky with his."

"I promised myself if I ever saw you again I would tell you. It's not something I wanted to put in a letter." Eddy stated.

"Eddy what are you saying," Sturgis asked getting a bit nervous. "Is this something I should have known about back then?"

"Maybe," Eddy said. "But it wasn't that big of a deal."

"What do you mean," Sturgis asked. "How could this not be a big deal? You should have told me."

"I figured if I told you it would change things," Eddy said.

"Well of course it would change things," Sturgis said standing up. "Children have a way of doing that."

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked sitting up.

"Did you get pregnant?" Sturgis asked.

Eddy jumped up and started laughing. "No you idiot, I wanted to tell you that you were my first."

"What?" Sturgis said and sat back down. "You scared me."

"Well at least I know what your reaction would if I had gotten pregnant. We were careful." Eddy laughed.

"I would have had a good reaction" Sturgis smiled and gave her a hug. "I was your first?"

"Yep," Eddy nodded.

"You were old," Sturgis laughed.

"I was not, I was 22," Eddy replied. "I was waiting for the right guy."

"I never knew," Sturgis said.

"They say you always remember your first, and they were right." Eddy stated.

"As long as we're confessing, I guess I should tell you something." Sturgis replied. "You were mine."

"And you called me old?" Eddy laughed.

"I was only 21, remember, you're six months older." Sturgis laughed.

"It was a good graduation night," Eddy winked.

"Yeah it was," Sturgis sighed and gave her a squeeze.

"It's was a good summer," Eddy laughed. "Those were probably two of the happiest months of my life."

They resumed their positions on the couch, Eddy snuggled closer to Sturgis and he in turn held her tighter.

"Why exactly did we end it?" Sturgis asked.

"You were going to law school. I was going to my duty station." Eddy shrugged. "Did you ever wonder?"

"Every day for a long time," Sturgis smiled.

"You think we would have gotten married?"

"I've often wondered that myself. It would have been hard. It was the eighties but some people still had negative attitudes about mixed couples."

"We'd probably ended up divorced."

"Possibly, dad often asked what happened to you." Sturgis smiled.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, we were good friends and that would never change." Sturgis said.

"I think I ran away," Eddy announced.

"I know you did."

"What does that mean?" Eddy sat up and looked at him.

"It was two weeks after my classes started, Labor Day weekend, if I recall. You came to see me and we stayed at that hotel. You mentioned that you loved me and then the next day you were gone before I woke." Sturgis stated. "The next time I saw you, was in ninety-five."

"It was not fourteen years," Eddy protested.

"It was. We wrote but I never saw you again until the hearing regarding the assassination." Sturgis said. "Then the letters stopped."

"When I got married," Eddy sighed. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you."

"If things were different…" Eddy began.

"We might be able to pick up where we left off," Sturgis smiled. "I still love you."

"I love you too," Eddy sighed. "But we both want more."

"It's odd. We can sit here and admit we love each other, but…"

"I don't love you in that way anymore." Eddy stated.

"My sentiments exactly," Sturgis laughed.

Eddy leaned back against Sturgis and cuddled up next to him. "You know what I miss most?" Eddy sighed. "I always felt safe with you."

"You were always safe with me," Sturgis whispered.

"Sturgis can we just… I mean it's been a long time… you know what I'm asking don't you?"

Sturgis nodded and smiled. He rose and got a blanket. He then returned to the couch and covered them. He wrapped his arms around Eddy and pulled her close. It wasn't sex she was asking for and he knew that. She just wanted to be held by someone who cared and she wanted to feel safe. The one thing about Eddy that Sturgis always remembered was her need to feel safe. There were many nights where they just held each other and fell asleep – tonight was no different.

The next morning Eddy was up at 5am. She made a pot of coffee and left Sturgis a note explaining that she would be on assignment and that should they run into each other along the way to pretend they didn't know each other and to let the others know the same. She promised to explain everything when she could. Sturgis read the note when he woke and was concerned. He thought of showing it to Harm and getting his opinion on the matter but opted against it. He didn't want to have to take the time to explain why Eddy spent the night as his place. Nothing happened but it would naturally lead to more questions. Ones which Sturgis had no intention of answering. He did know that he was going to let Harm and the others know that if they saw Eddy they were to act like they didn't know her, he wasn't sure how he would get onto the topic but he knew that he would think of something.

Sturgis pulled into the JAG parking lot went directly to his office, dropped off his things and then went to speak with AJ.

"Sir, last night after everyone left, Eddy and I stayed to catch up." Sturgis explained and thought _this is good_. "She mentioned, without giving many details, that she was on a special assignment and should we run into her we should act like we don't know her. Do you think it would be acceptable for me to gather those who were there last night and explain?"

"I think that would be a very good idea. Considering Eddy's line of work, it may be a matter of National Security." AJ concurred and had Tiner assemble everyone in his office.

Eddy returned to the White House and collected her bags. She also took the time to go to the gym for a quick work out and shower. She went through her clothes and found the poshest outfit she could. With everything she had read about Porter Webb, a niece showing up in an off the rack suit would just not due. Thank goodness, ex husband number two was a count of sorts and had bought her some nice expensive items. _Something good came out of that disaster_. Eddy laughed and she got dressed.

After a brief meeting with James, she was on her way to meet Porter Webb. She had forgotten to ask James about Clayton Webb and if he was any relation. She would ask Mrs. Webb, Aunt Porter, if the opportunity presented itself.

Eddy drove up the long circular drive way to the Webb mansion. She was slightly in awe of the grandeur before her. The closest she ever came to living in a place like this was when she and ex-husband number one spent week at some business associate's home in the South of France. It never bothered her being part of the "have nots." She had a good childhood, even if she lived in more homes than she could count. Such was the life of an orphan. Today as an adult she had everything she needed, of course there were times when she lived paycheck to paycheck, but that was how most people lived. This on the other hand was something she had only seen in movies. Her curiosity got the better of her and for a moment she was more interested in what the mansion looked like on the inside then what her purpose was. That feeling went away as quickly as it came. She walked to the door and rang the bell.

"May I help you?" A butler asked.

"My name is Eddy Winthrop I am here to see Porter Webb." Eddy said.

"One moment please" and he was gone.

Eddy surveyed the room while she waited. She took special care as she spied the windows and other areas that may prove weak. The butler returned and escorted Eddy to the study.

"Aunt Porter," Eddy said. "You're looking well."

"Thank you," Porter said. "Carlton, that will be all thank you."

"I wasn't sure if he knew or not." Eddy said cautiously.

"Please have a seat," Porter offered. "He is fully aware. "Agent Winthrop…"

"Please call me Eddy," Eddy interrupted.

"Eddy is not a very dignified name," Porter mused.

"It's short for Edwina." Eddy smiled.

"Well Edwina, I assume you have been fully briefed." Porter asked.

"Yes ma'ma," Eddy replied. "This person had his chance, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Mother, where are you?" Webb called out walking into the study.

"In here Clayton," Porter said.

_Clayton_, Eddy groaned in her head and stood up as Webb walked into the room. He looked at Eddy with confusion and then walked to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"You," Webb said.

"Me," Eddy replied.

"You are acquainted?" Porter asked.

"We met last night," Webb said. "She's a friend of Rabb's."

"You know the Commander?" Porter asked.

"Yes ma'am, he and I attended the Academy together." Eddy replied.

"What are you doing here," Webb asked.

"Don't you recognize your cousin?" Eddy winked.

"My what?" Webb asked.

"Clayton, sit down." Porter ordered. "The Secret Service has assigned Edwina for my protection."

"Excuse me?" Webb asked. "You're not serious."

"Not serious about someone wanting to kill your mother, or not serious that I was sent to protect her." Eddy asked.

"Frankly, both," Webb replied flatly.

"Mr. Webb, in all my years with the Secret Service, I have only lost one person." Eddy said.

"I don't want my mother to be the second. How many people have you protected?" Webb asked.

"Enough to know that your mother will be safe," Eddy replied.

"Excuse me, while this exchange is enlightening. I do not wish to be spoken about as though I am not in the room." Porter interrupted.

"Forgive me mother," Webb said. "I'm just not sure your life should be in the hands of someone called Winkie who spends her free time guzzling drinks at a bar."

"You don't even know me," Eddy snapped. "How dare you. For your information I was drinking straight unadulterated cranberry juice."

"I know enough to know that you lied when we met," Webb replied.

"I lied because I had no idea who you were and was not about to tell you what I did for a living. If I recall you waited lied as well. You said you worked for the State Department." Eddy snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Webb asked.

"Last night, you didn't mention that you worked for the CIA." Eddy stated.

"You knew who I was?" Webb asked.

"Of course I did," Eddy replied. "I am very good at what I do. It's part of my job. Furthermore, for a man who grew up in such splendor, I would think you would change your suit and tie from the one you wore last night before visiting your mother."

Webb looked down at his tie, she was right. He hadn't been home since he left yesterday morning. After he left McMurphy's he went back to the office and then to see Porter before returning home to change.

"I want to be consulted," Webb said.

"Mr. Webb, I would not advise that." Eddy said. "You're too close to the situation and those emotions could get your mother killed."

"I can't do any worse then you did the last time you were protecting someone." Webb said with sarcasm.

"Clayton!" Porter snapped.

"That's fine Mrs. Webb, his reaction is standard." Eddy said. "Any son would be concerned, however most would not be so rude."

"Clayton, it will be fine." Porter said soothingly. "They wouldn't have sent Agent Winthrop if they didn't have confidence in her abilities."

"Thank you Mrs. Aunt Porter." Eddy replied.

"This is insane," Webb interrupted. "Mother, why don't you just go away for a while until this can be straightened out?"

"This was exactly my point." Eddy stated. "Mr. Webb a man in your position should know that going on vacation isn't going to stop anything. You're too close and not equipped to handle this."

"I beg to differ," Webb replied.

"Beg all you want," Eddy zipped. "Stay out of the way and let me do my job."

"Mother, think this through. I don't want you to be a sitting duck." Webb pleaded.

"Clayton, I have not now nor have I ever been a sitting duck. We are Webbs we hold our heads high and we do not cower. Your father never hid his head in the sand and for that matter neither have you. I would expect no less of myself." Porter said proudly, leaving Webb and Eddy standing there. Eddy didn't move or say a word. There was nothing she could add to Porter's statement.

"If you fail, it will be the last time." Webb said.

"I won't fail, as long as you stay out of my way." Eddy replied.

"My cousin," Webb said with a sarcastic laugh looking at her outfit. "You'll never pass for a Webb."

"I guess I should see if I can get my hands on J. Lo's Versace dress. I'm sure I can find someplace in that get up to hide my gun." Eddy replied with sarcasm.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Webb stated and left. He planned on checking out Edwina Winthrop himself. He didn't care if the Secret Service had cleared her. This was his mother.

Porter returned to the study and took a seat. "Did Clayton leave?"

"Yes ma'am, with all due respect your son is a bit intense." Eddy said. "I realize the situation, but I will not be able to do my job effectively if he's in my way."

"Clayton is overly protective. His father died when he was just a boy and he has felt the need to be my protector ever since." Porter explained.

"I'm sorry," Eddy replied. "Would you mind if we reviewed your schedule? I would like to get an idea of what I am in for and let my partners have time to check places before we arrive."

"That won't be a problem," Porter replied. "My calendar is on the desk."

Eddy went to the desk and reviewed the schedule while making notes. Porter watched her as she sat there diligently reviewing the papers in front of her.

"Edwina, I don't mean to sound rude." Porter began. "You are an attractive young woman. I realize that you dress for your position, however we need to upgrade you a bit."

"Yes ma'am, your son has already taken the liberty of critiquing my attire." Eddy smiled.

"With all that education my son has no tact," Porter replied. "Please accept my apologies."

"None required ma'am." Eddy stated.

"Well, if you think it would be safe, why don't we go shopping?" Porter asked.

"It will be safe, but you just got home from the hospital. I think it would be advisable to rest." Eddy answered. "I'll take care of my wardrobe."

"Please, my arm was barely injured." Porter stated. "It's in a sling and honestly I need to breathe some air."

"I would like to settle in before we go anywhere." Eddy said pointing to her bags.

"Of course, Carlton will show you to your room." Porter said.

Carlton arrived and escorted Eddy to her room. Eddy walked in and looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't stay here," Eddy laughed, "Isn't there a maid's quarters or something."

"The madam's niece would not be staying in the maid's quarters." Carlton replied, rolling his eyes. "Leave your bags, Mrs. Henderson will be up shortly to unpack. I am confident that things will need to be pressed. She will take care of it."

"Ok," Eddy winked and looked around the room again. "You know if I was a hooker I would be like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman."

"What ever you say ma'am," Carlton replied and left the room. Eddy laughed as he left the room. This was going to be very interesting. She just prayed that Porter Webb would be safe. She returned to the study where Porter was waiting for her ready to leave.

"Was the room satisfactory?" Porter asked.

"Are you kidding?" Eddy laughed. "It's bigger than some apartments I've lived in."

"If there is anything you need, please be sure to advise Carlton." Porter advised.

"Mrs. Webb, I've never had a real family so I'm not too clear on how they are supposed to interact, but I always imagined that there was a bit more relaxation between relatives. If we are going to make people believe that I am your niece we are going to have to at least appear to be congenial." Eddy stated.

"I suppose you are correct," Porter smiled. "I believe the first step would be for you to stop calling me Mrs. Webb."

"Touché," Eddy smiled. "So can I all you Aunty Porty?"

"I think Aunt Porter will suffice," Porter replied.

"Yes Aunt Porter," Eddy replied with a serious look on her face.

Porter instructed the driver to take them to a small boutique in Washington. When they arrived, Eddy's partners entered first, ensured that the parameter was safe and then signaled to Eddy that they could enter. When Porter walked in the clerks fell all over her, asking what had happened and who the woman with her was. Porter told them she took a little spill and introduced them to her late husband's niece, Edwina Webb. They fell all over Eddy as well. They were also excited because she was an easy fit, a perfect size six. Everything just fell on her. Eddy stood there and mumbled, "I am Julia Roberts."

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Porter asked.

"No Aunt Porter," Eddy smiled and turned to the clerks. "Would you please excuse us?"

The clerks left them and Eddy walked over to Porter and whispered. "I can't expense these clothes and I can't afford this stuff on my salary. Do you think we can go to a knock off store or something?" Porter waived her off. Three thousand dollars and too many outfits and shoes to count later, they returned to the Webb Compound, as Eddy now referred to it.

Porter advised Carlton that a delivery would be coming from the boutique and to have the items deposited in Eddy's room. Carlton sighed. He understood the need for protection, but they could have sent someone a little more refined. This woman probably drank out of the bottle and ate ice cream with a soup spoon right from the tub.

"I have some things I need to attend to," Eddy informed Porter. "Your schedule indicated a dinner next Friday at the L'Enfant plaza. I need to go over some things with my partners. Please stay away from the windows."

"I shall," Porter replied. While Eddy was gone, Webb arrived to tell his mother he had to leave town but would be back for the dinner at the L'Enfant. Eddy waited at the top of the stairs until she saw Webb leave. She had more important things to handle than dealing with him.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Once Webb was safely gone, Eddy went down and joined Porter in the study.

"Now your hair," Porter suddenly said.

"I like my hair," Eddy protested. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, for a... nothing," Porter replied. "It could be more elegant."

Porter picked up the phone and had the salon send over a stylist and esthetician. They cut and plucked and pulled at Eddy. _God, I've gone from Julia Roberts to Sandra Bullock_. She thought as the esthetician made perfect arches out of her brows. While Eddy was getting the beauty treatment from hell, her new clothes had arrived. When they were done she went upstairs, changed into a suit and returned to the study.

"Are we done now?" Eddy asked. "Because the only thing left to do is to have me simonized."

"We're done and you look lovely." Porter smiled. "You look like a Webb."

"Is that a good thing?" Eddy mumbled and then asked. "So exactly what do you do when you aren't rubbing perfectly moisturized elbows with other people?"

"I read, answer correspondence, and over see the Webb foundation." Porter answered.

"What is the Webb Foundation?" Eddy asked.

"Officially it's a chartable organization. Unofficially and its main purpose is to provide emotional and financial support for families who have lost loved ones in the line of duty." Porter answered. "We help families of fallen agents and even provide scholarships for their children."

"Wow," Eddy said. "That's very philanthropic."

"Ours is not an easy life." Porter said. "I wish someone had been there with emotional support when my Neville past."

"Was he killed in the line of duty?" Eddy asked. There were no specific details about Neville in the file.

"No but it would have been helpful to have someone," Porter said. "Clayton never really recovered from the loss. I think if he had a male influence in his life back then it would have made a difference."

"You never remarried?" Eddy asked. She looked at Porter who could not have been more than sixty-five. She was probably in her early 30's when her husband died.

"There was no one for me after Neville. I had a son to take care of and I didn't want Clayton to ever be considered some one's step-child." Porter answered honestly.

"Wow," Eddy said. "I tried married life, twice actually. It was a disaster."

"Edwina how old are you?" Porter asked.

"I'm forty-one." Eddy sighed. "I know, so young to have to failed marriages."

"You never had children?" Porter asked.

"I was never married long enough, besides there was always the chance that I would be dodging in front of a bullet for someone. That's not fair to a kid." Eddy said. "I know what it's like not to have parents."

Carlton brought in tea and some finger sandwiches and served them.

"I always wondered what a watercress sandwich looked like," Eddy winked at Porter.

"Sorry ma'am, we're all out of Cheez Whiz." He said under his breath to Eddy.

When he left, Porter resumed the conversation. "If I may inquire, what happened to your parents?"

"From what I was told, my mother died a week after giving birth and my father didn't want me." Eddy replied. "His name isn't even on the birth certificate. I have a sneaky feeling that they weren't married."

"Was your mother's family named Winthrop?" Porter asked.

"No, it was the social worker's who placed me with my first foster family." Eddy replied. "The only name my mother put on the birth certificate was Edwina Rose, and her name Alice Marie. She didn't even put her last name on the certificate. By the time they realized it, she had died and my father was no where to be found."

"I can't imagine not knowing who I was," Porter said softly.

"I guess it's like being born blind. You really don't know that you are missing a beautiful sunset since you've never seen one." Eddy replied.

"And you were never adopted?" Porter asked.

"I hate to sound cynical, but it is financially advantageous to be a foster parent. Once you adopt a child you no longer get checks from the state." Eddy winked. "I was a hot commodity."

"You seemed to handle it all rather well," Porter stated.

"What was to handle?" Eddy asked. "That was my life, you play the cards you're dealt and hope that you don't end up a total mess."

"Tomorrow there is a luncheon at the Jefferson, will we be able to attend?" Porter asked changing the subject.

"We'll clear it tonight," Eddy replied. "I don't think it will be a problem."

"Very good," Porter smiled, "I think you should wear the pink Chanel."

"What ever you say Aunt Porter," Eddy winked and left the study.

After dinner, Porter sat in the study reviewing files for the Webb Foundation. Eddy took the time to walk the grounds and make notes of any areas she believed could be potential hazards. She met up with the two night agents, one of which she had known for several years.

"Well look at you Miss La De Da." He joked when she walked into the guest house out back.

"Oh shut up," Eddy replied. "She didn't like my clothes, neither did her son. God what a weenie he is."

"You never met Clayton Webb before?" Pete asked.

"He and I don't travel in the same circles." Eddy said. "He's a silver spoon and I'm more of a greasy spoon."

"He's CIA, you never ran into him?" Pete asked.

"I think I would have remembered." Eddy replied.

"What little word there is, has it that he's pretty good at what he does." Pete said, "A real golden boy with the CIA, if you overlook one incident."

"Oh please tell me you know what that incident was and please tell me it involved leather straps and a hooker." Eddy smiled. "You would really make my day."

"No can do," Pete laughed. "He apparently helped some Naval Commander over at JAG, gave him some evidence that embarrassed the DCI. He got sent away, but he came back and is back on top again."

"Well that sucks," Eddy laughed. "I thought it was something good and juicy. Hey when was this?"

"About two years ago," Pete replied. "Why?"

"Just a thought, I think I may know who that Commander could have been." Eddy smiled. "Anyway, any leads on who took a shot at Porter?"

"Nothing yet," Pete replied. "It doesn't make any sense. She hasn't been in the loop in a long time and now she just has lunch with other blue haired old ladies."

"She does a lot more than lunch," Eddy defended. "Her husband died back in the early 70's, do you think you could get me a file?"

"I'll make a call." Pete said.

"Tomorrow we have lunch at the Jefferson," Eddy advised. "Send two agents there to make sure the place is safe. I'll see you in the morning."

"You got it," Pete said, "And good night your highness."

"Shut up," Eddy laughed and returned to the house.

The next day Eddy got up and got ready for the luncheon at the Jefferson. Her long black hair that had once almost reached her waist was now just below her shoulders. She fussed with it trying to get it to look the way the stylist had done it the day before but it was useless. She finally put it up in a twist. _Rich people wear buns_. She thought as she went to meet Porter. On the ride to the Jefferson, Eddy went over some last minute details with Porter.

"You don't get out of the limo until I tell you to. At all times you walk on the inside. There will be an agent behind you and one in front. I will be next to you. We've changed the seating so that you are against a wall and away from any entryways. At anytime if I get a bad feeling, we leave. I'll tap your leg twice as a signal. Get a headache, get dizzy I don't care. Think of an excuse now because you may have to use it later." Eddy stopped and looked at Porter. "Should something happen and I can't get you out of there, you will be pushed to the ground. Just fall, don't try and stop it. I will be covering you. I want your head down and your chin tucked into your chest. Do you have any questions?"

"No I have none." Porter said looking at Eddy. She suddenly realized that this young woman was willing to give her life to protect her. The Webb's had always been willing to give for their country but this was completely different, someone actually had no fear of dying for her.

"Good, then let's have a good time. Elbow me if I pick up the wrong fork or something." Eddy joked.

They entered the ballroom of the Jefferson and Eddy got a big surprise. The senior JAG officers were in attendance. "What is this luncheon for?"

"It's a farewell luncheon for Rear Admiral Dyson," Porter replied.

"Shit," Eddy muttered under her breath. She prayed that Sturgis had told the others not to recognize her. All hopes were dashed when Harm and Mac approached them. Eddy glared at Harm trying to signal him with her eyes to go away but they kept walking.

"Mrs. Webb, it's so nice to see you again." Harm said with a smile. "You remember Colonel MacKenzie?"

"Oh course, you're friends of Clayton's." Porter replied. "Allow me to introduce my niece, Edwina Webb. This is Commander Harmon Rabb and Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eddy said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Harm smiled, "Any cousin of Clayton's, well you know how the saying goes." Eddy took the opportunity to squeeze Harm's fingers very hard and gave him a look that could have seared a hole right through him.

"Edwina, will you be visiting for long?" Mac asked.

"Just until Aunt Porter is feeling better," Eddy replied.

"Well, we'll have to get together." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, you can go shopping," Harm laughed. He noticed Eddy's outfit.

"Come along dear," Porter interrupted. "We should find our table."

"Yes Aunt Porter," Eddy smiled and walked away.

"Harm, that wasn't nice." Mac said.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harm mused.

"Are you really that dumb?" Mac asked. "Special assignment – she's here to protect Mrs. Webb."

Harm turned ashen. He knew that Eddy was with the Secret Service but it was at this point that he realized just exactly what she did and what she was doing. While they hadn't been in touch in years, she was still his friend and he didn't like the idea of her putting her life on the line. He remembered how he felt when she was shot years ago. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Mac gave him a slight jab with her elbow to bring him back from his thoughts. Instinctively she knew what he was thinking. "Harm, she knows what she's doing. She'll be fine."

"I know I was just wondering why Mrs. Webb would need protecting." Harm said.

They all took their seats and for the next two hours listened to various people sing the praises of the Admiral Dyson. Eddy didn't hear one word, she spent the entire time sweeping the room. Her eyes circled once and then back, over and over again. At one point she made eye contact with Sturgis who simply lifted his glass in her direction. Harm had filled him in when they were at the table. Eddy gave Sturgis a quick nod and went back to surveillance. Admiral Dyson got up to speak, which thankfully meant that the luncheon was almost over. As he began to address the group Eddy got a strange feeling. She looked around the room and didn't like it. _This is no good. _She thought. She reached into her bag and depressed a transmitter to signal her partners that they would be leaving. She then reached under the table to give Porter the signal. Before the second tap, shots rang out. Eddy threw Porter to the floor and covered her. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Eddy shoved Porter under the table and secured her. She then pulled out her gun and looked at the bedlam that was occurring. People were dashing for cover. A hotel security officer looked at Eddy and her gun. He was about to yell out when Eddy showed her badge and hissed, "Secret Service, do not blow my cover." Knowing that there would be Secret Service there, the officer nodded and checked other guests. When the smoke cleared, two agents got Porter to her car and took her home. Eddy escorted her to the car. "I'll be right behind you shortly. I have some things I need to take care of here."

Porter reached up, took Eddy's hand and squeezed it. She gave Eddy a nod and smiled. "We have tea at four."

"I'll be there Aunt Porter," Eddy smiled. "You get home safe."

"The same to you dear," Porter smiled. Eddy closed the limo door and pounded twice on the roof, signaling the driver to go. She then returned to the ballroom. When she got there she was stopped at the door. She showed her ID and was admitted to the room. The paramedics were there tending to Admiral Dyson. He had been shot and from the look on their faces he was not going to make it.

"Are you okay?" Sturgis asked walking over.

"I'm fine, did anyone see the gunman?" Eddy asked.

"It all happened too fast," AJ said.

"Admiral, are you injured?" Eddy asked his white uniform had red blood stains on it.

"It's not mine," AJ said. He had been sitting next to Dyson and when he was shot he fell onto AJ.

"Where are Mac and Harm?" Eddy asked looking around.

"Mac is talking to the hotel security and Harm is with Mrs. Dyson." AJ replied.

"What happened?" James asked walking in. "Where is she?"

"She's safe, I sent her back with two agents." Eddy said. "Some thing's not right."

"Talk to me," James said.

"There was nothing unusual through all the speeches." Eddy stated. "I am confident about that. I never let my guard down for a second."

"I don't doubt that," James replied.

"What happened to change that?" AJ asked.

"Admiral AJ Chegwidden, James Crowley, Director of the Secret Service." Eddy said making a quick introduction. "I got a feeling when the Admiral got up to speak. I had already notified my partners and was giving Mrs. Webb the signal to leave when the shots were fired."

"Admiral," Mac called walking over. "They found a slug in the wall behind the lectern."

The group walked over to the wall and watched as the forensic specialists removed the bullet from the wall. Eddy looked at James and shook her head. She grabbed a rubber glove, put it on and took the bullet.

"Porter wasn't the target." Eddy announced. "This is a slug from a high powered rifle. There is no way the shooter's aim was that bad. Porter's original seat wasn't even in this area. If he had wanted to get her, he wouldn't have been shooting at the dais."

"Who do you think the target was?" Sturgis asked.

"I think they got the target," Eddy replied. "I think it was Admiral Dyson."

"I want this," AJ stated. "I want the shooter."

"Admiral, you need to let us do our job." James replied.

"Would it hurt to have a JAG investigation?" AJ asked.

"No, I don't think it would," James smiled. "But Eddy's the lead here."

"That's fine," AJ replied. "She and my staff are acquainted, so they should work well together."

"Is that okay with you Agent Winthrop?" James asked.

"Yes Sir, it's fine." Eddy replied. "Admiral, if you could send whomever you want to the Webb estate it would be appreciated. Right now I would like to get back there and check on Mrs. Webb."

Eddy left and was taken back to Porter's by another agent. When she got there Porter was in the study and there was a doctor fussing over her.

"I am fine," Porter stated. "Would you please let me be?"

"What happened?" Eddy asked running in.

"She was having trouble breathing so her houseboy over there called a doctor." Pete replied.

"He's a Major Domo, you idiot." Eddy said. "Mrs. Webb, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Porter stated. "What happened at the luncheon?"

Eddy ignored Porter's question for the moment and turned to the doctor. "How is she?"

"As far as I can tell, she's fine. She was body slammed to the floor and it appears that she may have bruised a rib, that's why she was having trouble breathing. I won't know if it was broken or not without an x-ray." The doctor replied.

"And if it is broken there is nothing that can be done except giving it time to heal. I am not going to get any x-rays." Porter stated. "What happened at the luncheon?"

"Oh I am so sorry," Eddy said. "I didn't mean to push you down so hard..."

"You did this?" The doctor asked.

"She was protecting me," Porter said and waved her hand. "Now, would everybody please leave?"

Eddy sat down on the floor next to Porter's chair. She felt terrible. She had never before injured a charge. "I am so sorry," She repeated.

"What happened at the luncheon?" Porter asked.

"Admiral Dyson was shot and killed," Eddy said. "I believe he was the intended target, not you."

"Poor Dysie," Porter said sadly, "Such a good man, such a nice man."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you know the Admiral?" Eddy asked.

"Dear, please bring me that black album on the top shelf." Porter pointed. Eddy got up, retrieved the album and placed it on Porter's lap. She sat down on the floor and listened as Porter showed her pictures.

"This was my Neville," Porter said. "This was taken right after Clayton was born."

"He was very handsome," Eddy stated. _No bullshit_, she thought. _He was good looking._

"This is Admiral Dyson," Porter said pointing to another picture. "He had just returned from Cuba. I believe this was 1961. Julia, his wife, and I had children around the same time. That's us watching the boys play."

"Who's that?" Eddy asked pointing to a picture of another man in uniform.

"That's David Foster. He was killed in action in 1969." Porter said. "He was probably Neville's closest friend. It nearly killed Neville when he got the news. They had worked together in Viet-Nam."

Porter turned the page and ran her hand over another picture. "This was my best friend, Pru. Prudence Winston and I worked together at the NSA. Oh, it sounds silly with the type of work we did, but we had fun." Porter smiled. "Not fun at work of course, that was serious business but after work, the group of us would laugh for hours."

"It must have been nice to have a special group of friends." Eddy smiled looking at the pictures.

"Oh it was," Porter said. "I've tried to impress that upon Clayton that no matter what happens you need to have good friends. He's always kept to himself. I believe he considers the Colonel and Commander his friends, but I don't know if he ever confides in them."

"Do you see any of them now?" Eddy asked.

"Dysie was the last," Porter said sadly. "Now it's just me."

"I'm so sorry." Eddy said and she meant it.

They spent the next few hours looking at the pictures. Porter showed her everything laughing and reminiscing as she turned each page. Eddy would have liked to stay and listen to more, but Mac, Harm and Sturgis arrived. "I need to discuss some things with them." As Eddy began to walk away Porter took her hand.

"Eddy," Porter smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Eddy smiled and left.

Eddy met the group in the foyer, "Let me go change." She went up to her room threw on a pair of sweats and escorted them to the guest house. "We've set up operations here."

Harm had gotten copies of the surveillance tapes from hotel security and they sat and reviewed them.

"If there was someone walking around with a rifle, I don't see him." Mac said.

"You're right nothing looks out of the ordinary." Pete replied.

"Go back a few frames," Sturgis said.

"Did you see something?" Eddy asked.

"I'm not sure," Sturgis said. "Look right there."

"It's a man with a cane," Harm said.

"My dad uses a cane," Sturgis said. "He's limping on the right and carrying the cane in his left hand. Usually, you use the cane on the same side."

"Is there any chance you can enhance the cane?" Harm asked.

"Give me a second," Pete said.

"Clearer," Eddy stated.

"That's not a cane," Harm said. "We should go through the tapes and see if there is a front view of this guy."

They went through the other tapes and there was no shot of the man with a cane from the front.

"Look at his shoulders," Eddy said. "That guy is built."

"Not now, Eddy," Harm teased.

"Oh shut up," Eddy said rolling her eyes. "What I meant was he looks like a young guy."

"Or a very well maintained older man." Mac said.

"Now what?" Pete asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to the Jefferson." Harm said. "The HR director said I could review the files."

"That's as good a place as any." Eddy said. "It very well could have been an employee."

"I have to be in court," Sturgis said. "But after I can do anything you need."

"I'm going to look into the Admiral's background." Mac said. "Maybe something there will give us a lead."

"Speak with Mrs. Webb," Eddy said. "They were good friends."

"What about you?" Harm asked.

"I have a few things I want to check out, but I also need to stick close to Mrs. Webb. She's my primary focus here." Eddy replied. "Are you guys hungry? That lunch today did nothing for me."

"I could eat," Mac replied.

"Oh heaven help us," Harm said, "Two hungry Marines."

"How do you all know each other?" Pete asked.

"Harm, Sturgis and I all work at JAG." Mac said.

"Harm, Sturgis and I went to the Academy together." Eddy replied.

"Wow, so are you two Marines as well?" Pete asked.

"Nope, we're in the Navy." Sturgis replied.

"The Marines didn't want these two wimps," Eddy laughed.

"Oh yeah Marines are so tough. Just because you guys don't feel the pain of a tattoo needle and like to sleep with bugs doesn't make you better than us?" Harm teased.

"Eddy you have a tattoo?" Pete laughed.

"A little heart on her..." Sturgis said absently then caught himself.

"How do you know she has a tattoo?" Harm asked.

"Never mind, Pete what do you have stocked in here to eat." Eddy asked and went into the kitchen. Mac followed her in.

"So how long has it been?" Mac asked.

"How long has what been?" Eddy asked.

"How long has it been since you and Sturgis were an item?" Mac asked.

"Me and Sturgis," Eddy laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"He knows where your tattoo is," Mac smiled.

"And Harm doesn't know where yours is?" Eddy shot back.

"Who said I had a tattoo?" Mac replied.

"Do you?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Mac smiled.

"Does Harm know where it is?" Eddy asked.

"No," Mac laughed, "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Summer of 1985," Eddy replied.

"Does Harm know?" Mac asked.

"I don't think so, and he's not going to find out." Eddy said.

"He won't hear it from me." Mac replied. "So, tell me."

"We just met," Eddy laughed.

"So," Mac laughed. "Tell me."

"It was nice," Eddy said, "Really nice, but we decided that we would rather be friends than risk it for a romance. It would never have worked, not because of the race issue but because he wanted to be on subs and I didn't want that kind of life."

"He's a tough nut to crack," Mac stated.

"Not really," Eddy laughed and handed Mac a loaf of bread.

While Mac and Eddy were in the kitchen, Harm took the opportunity to question Sturgis.

"How did you know about her tattoo?" Harm asked.

"It was a guess," Sturgis replied.

"You guessed what it was and where it was," Harm asked. "By the way where is it?"

"That's classified," Sturgis laughed.

"Come on how did you know?" Harm asked.

"She mentioned it in a letter once that she was getting a tattoo and she told me about it." Sturgis shrugged.

"Nah, not the way you answered." Harm said. "Did you and she ever?"

"Did you and Mac?" Sturgis shot back.

"I wonder what's taking them so long with the food." Harm replied.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

The next morning Eddy was up and in the kitchen having breakfast when Porter came down.

"Mrs. Webb would like to see you in the dining room." Carlton informed her.

"You don't like very much do you?" Eddy asked, licking yogurt off her spoon.

"I have no opinion." Carlton replied. "But since you asked, proper ladies don't sit cross legged on the counter eating yogurt. At least put the yogurt into a bowl."

"It's actually Indian style," Eddy winked as she hopped off the counter and handed him her container and spoon. She then went to the dining room where Porter was sipping her coffee.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Eddy asked.

"Just fine, why were you eating in the kitchen?" Porter asked.

"I was hungry." Eddy winked.

"You are more than welcome to take your meals in here." Porter stated, "Even if you are dining alone."

"That's very nice of you, but I am not used to being waited on. I prefer to fix my own meals and such." Eddy replied.

"Consider it a vacation, now come sit with me while I have my coffee." Porter said.

"Mrs. Webb, how did your group of friends meet?" Eddy asked.

"Prudence and I went to school together." Porter replied. "We attended Bryn Mawr. Back then children from our station attended boarding schools."

"And the others?" Eddy asked.

"Markus Hudson and Addison Winston were military intelligence assigned to the NSA." Porter stated. "David and Parker worked with my husband on the Phoenix project. That's still classified, so I would appreciate your discretion."

"Yes ma'am. Don't worry about that." Eddy replied.

"Dysie and Jonathan worked at the CIA." Porter said.

"Jonathan who?" Eddy asked. "You didn't mention a Jonathan last night."

"Jonathan Tudor," Porter replied.

"Senator Tudor," Eddy asked turning pale.

"Yes, he was killed in 1993." Porter stated. "Are you alright?"

"Oh this is too weird," Eddy said dropping her face in her hands.

"Did you know the Senator?" Porter asked.

"Yes ma'am, I did." Eddy replied. "I was his bodyguard."

"I see," Porter said. "Well from what I was told, you did everything right."

"I'd like to think so, but he still died." Eddy stated.

"They didn't release your name," Porter said.

"No ma'am, it's for our protection. We're just called the Secret Service Agents." Eddy replied.

"If I recall, you were injured." Porter said. Eddy didn't respond she just nodded her head.

"If you will excuse me," Eddy said and got up from the table.

Eddy went down to the guest house and made a list on a piece of paper. "Pete, get this list to James, I need to see the files on these people."

"I'll take care of it," Pete said. "Are you okay? You look a little green."

"My past just came back," Eddy said and left.

As Eddy approached the house she could hear yelling. She immediately removed her gun from the holster and ran inside.

"I will kill her," Webb was shouting. "I will take her neck in my bare hands and break it."

"Clayton, calm down." Porter replied.

"I will not calm down." Webb yelled. "Where is she?"

"I assume I am the _she_ you are yelling about," Eddy said putting her gun away.

"You broke her rib," Webb yelled.

"I was saving her life," Eddy stated calmly.

"You man handled my mother and broke her rib." Webb snapped.

"I was doing my job," Eddy yelled. She didn't care if the rules said she had to remain calm.

"You're supposed to be breaking the bones of the suspects, not the bones of those you are protecting." Webb yelled.

"Is that how they do it in the CIA?" Eddy yelled. "You break the bones of the suspects? No wonder there are so many problems in Abu Ghraib and Guantanamo Bay."

"Oh lady and I use that term very liberally with you, you have no idea who you're tangling with." Webb seethed.

"You've never done a liberal thing in your life," Eddy snapped. "And Mr. Webb, _you_ have no idea who _you're_ tangling with." Eddy turned to Porter, "My apologies Mrs. Webb." She then stormed out of the house and down to the guest house.

"What the hell is going on?" Pete asked.

"Clayton Webb just yelled at me for saving his mother's life." Eddy said.

"Excuse me?" Pete asked.

"He was pissed because Mrs. Webb's rib was bruised." Eddy said. "Can't the CIA send him to South America or something until this is resolved?"

"He's been there done that," Pete laughed. "And he came back."

"Yeah, like a bad penny." Eddy sighed. "He's going to get her killed if he doesn't stay out of my way."

"Did you think of trying the honey approach?" Pete asked.

"The what?" Eddy replied.

"You know, you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar," Pete smiled.

"Please the only time honey should be used on him is to cover his body with it and throw him into a bear cave." Eddy snapped.

"Ohh kinky," Pete laughed.

"Oh shut up," Eddy laughed, "How we coming on those files."

"Nothing yet," Pete replied. "I'll contact you as soon as I know."

Eddy went back to the house, she was calm and composed. That lasted all of thirty seconds.

"I want a new agent," Webb said when she walked back in.

"That's not your decision," Eddy sighed.

"I want someone competent." Webb said.

"Clayton," Porter warned.

"Mother, let me handle this," Webb said.

"I think I know why they brought me back to handle this assignment." Eddy said.

"They were trying to see just how low the bottom of the barrel goes?" Webb asked sarcastically.

"No, they figured since I spent the last six years dealing with obnoxious Europeans, one ugly American like you would be a cake walk." Eddy snapped.

"Both of you, enough!" Porter shouted, stunning them into silence. "Eddy, go to your room."

"Excuse me?" Eddy asked. "You're sending me to my room? I don't even really live here."

"Young lady," Porter said firmly, "Go to you room." Eddy was in shock. She didn't know what to do so she turned and stormed to the stairs.

"I'm guessing it's to pack." Webb said smugly.

"Clayton, do shut up." Porter snapped. "Go to the living room."

"Mother," Webb said. "You aren't serious."

"Clayton, to the living room," Porter repeated. "You no longer live in this house, but by God if you did, I would be sending you to your room as well."

"HA!" Eddy yelled from the stairs and continued up.

Porter waited five minutes and then walked to the living room and stared at her son.

"Not one word," Porter said. "I will be back shortly and I expect that you will be here when I return." Webb didn't reply. He just stood there staring at his mother. Porter then went upstairs to Eddy's room.

"May I come in?" Porter asked knocking on the door.

"It's your house," Eddy replied.

Porter walked in to find Eddy packing her clothes. Not the outfits they had purchased but the clothes she arrived with. Porter took a seat on the chaise and watched her for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Porter asked.

"I am going to ask the Director to assign you a new agent." Eddy said.

"I don't want another agent," Porter smiled. "I want you."

"Mrs. Webb, I can't work like this. Your life is in my hands and if I have to worry about what your son is going to think or do or say than I am not effective. That is going to get you killed." Eddy stated. "I don't want that to happen."

"Edwina, Eddy. My son is my son." Porter sighed. "Clayton is usually a rational person. He doesn't normally act on emotions. Understand he lost his father when he was young. I'm all he has. I think he's scared of losing me. He will never admit that. I've mentioned before that he has always been a loner. I think the prospect of truly being alone is causing all this."

"I'm sorry that your son is anti-social," Eddy started.

"Edwina," Porter said in a stern tone.

"I'll try to be more compassionate." Eddy sighed.

"This means you're staying?" Porter asked.

"Yes ma'am," Eddy replied, "Just one thing."

"Yes dear," Porter asked.

"You sent me to my room," Eddy replied. "You scolded me and sent me to my room."

"If it was feasible, I would have spanked the both of you. Quite honestly, you're both behaving like little tarts." Porter smiled.

"My apologies," Eddy smiled.

"Now, I would like you to meet me in the living room in five minutes." Porter said.

"Yes ma'am." Eddy replied.

Porter went down to the living room. Webb was standing in front of the fireplace looking at a picture of his father when she walked in.

"You favor your father," Porter said.

"Mother, please let me get..." Webb stated.

"Enough," Porter said. "Clayton, you're my son and I love you and I don't doubt for one moment your love for me. But you have to stop this over reactive protection mode you have been in since your father died. Eddy is a good agent, she's meticulous and she knows what she's doing. I have faith and confidence in her. She is going to be with me until the threat is gone. You had better get used to it. I don't want you working against her. That is what will get me killed."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Webb responded.

"Clayton, it's going to happen. Eventually I am going to die, I hope later than sooner." Porter said taking his hand. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Webb asked.

"It's time to cut the cord." Porter said. "Let Eddy do her job. I trust her and so should you."

"Reporting as requested," Eddy said standing in the doorway.

"Come in and sit," Porter said. "Clayton, sit down." Porter took a breath and continued. "I am confident that we have all come to an understanding."

"Yes," They replied in unison.

"There will be no more yelling and I presume no more insults, direct or indirect." Porter stated.

"Yes," They repeated, both looking at the floor.

"Shake hands and apologize," Porter said.

"What?" They said looking up at her.

"If you are going to behave like spoiled children then you shall be treated as such." Porter replied. "Shake hands and apologize."

They both stood up and faced each other. Webb had his hands on his hips and Eddy had her arms folded across her chest. It was obvious that neither was going to extend the first hand. Porter had a sudden urge to slap them both.

"I have a headache, my ribs hurt as does my arm. I am going upstairs to rest. The two of you may stand here until you do as I said." Porter stated. "And don't think I won't know if it doesn't happen." Porter then turned and left the room, trying to hide her smile and amusement at the whole situation.

They stood for what seemed like an eternity staring at each other, or rather glaring. Neither moved from their spot and neither it appeared was willing to make the first gesture. Eddy realized the entire situation was ridiculous. She had a job to do and if it meant sucking it up and being the first to be the bigger person then she would do it.

"You look like your father," Eddy said.

"I never thought so," Webb replied.

"I apologize," Eddy said extending her hand. "You're not that ugly of an American."

"I apologize as well," Webb said shaking her hand. "I'm sure you're not at the very bottom of the barrel."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Eddy said.

"I promise I won't get in your way," Webb replied.

"Would you like to know what's going on?" Eddy asked. Webb nodded and she filled him in on what she knew at this point and that Harm, Mac and Sturgis were following and developing leads from the naval standpoint. Webb sat and listened. He hated to admit it, but Eddy knew what she was doing. While they were talking Eddy got a phone call.

"Agent Winthrop speaking... Are you kidding? No, no I believe you... It just sounds absurd... Yeah, I understand... Okay, hey I think I have an idea... I'll talk to you later... Out."

Eddy closed her cell phone and turned to Webb. "I think I need your help."

"You're kidding," Webb chuckled. "I thought I was supposed to stay out of this."

"Are you always so... you?" Eddy asked.

"What do you need?" Webb asked.

"I need some files declassified." Eddy replied.

"You're joking," Webb said.

"I need to see some files, and my clearance isn't high enough." Eddy said. "Either get me cleared or get me the files."

"Clearance levels are there for a reason," Webb stated. "I can't just open the doors."

"You did it for Harm," Eddy smiled. Maybe there was something to this honey thing.

"He has a big mouth," Webb said.

"He didn't tell me anything, you just did." Eddy winked. "Obviously, you've opened the doors before."

Webb let out a loud exasperated sigh. "What do you need?" Eddy wrote out the list of eight names and handed them to Webb.

"All their files are sealed as are the coroner reports." Eddy said. "They are all linked together. I want to see exactly how."

"I know how they're linked." Webb said. "They are all friends and worked together at one time or another."

"They all worked with your father at one time," Eddy replied. "He's on the list too."

"No, they didn't." Webb said. "I'm almost sure of it."

"Can you get me the files?" Eddy asked.

"Come to Langley tomorrow," Webb said. "I'll have you cleared."

As Webb got up to leave, Eddy turned to him, "Clay thanks."

The next morning Porter and Eddy were having breakfast when Webb arrived.

"Good morning mother, Cousin It," Webb smirked.

"Good morning top soil," Eddy shot back.

"Isn't this wonderful," Porter said with sarcasm. "I am so glad we had that little chat yesterday."

"Sorry," Eddy said and turned to Webb with a saccharine sweet smile. "Good morning Clay."

"How are you Eddy," Webb replied.

"What brings you here this morning?" Porter asked.

"Today is bring your long lost fake cousin to work day," Webb replied.

"I was going to drive over later," Eddy said. "I just wanted to wait until my replacement arrived."

"I figured this would be easier," Webb said.

"Well, it's better that you're here because I need to discuss something with you both." Eddy said. "I don't think it's a good idea to go to that dinner tonight. Actually I am advising against it. I am not confident that we can protect you."

"I have to attend." Porter said.

"Mother, I believe I am going to have to side with Eddy on this one." Webb said.

"The Webb Foundation donated $25,000. How would it look if I didn't attend?" Porter asked.

"Frankly, it will look like you didn't want to waste a penny of it on overcooked rubber chicken." Eddy smiled.

"I'm hiding and that is not something I wanted to do." Porter stated.

"Mother, you aren't hiding. We'll simply let them know that you aren't well." Webb said. "People know you injured your arm recently, not to mention you were at the luncheon. It will be fine."

"So we're agreed?" Eddy asked.

"Agent Winthrop, I'm here to cover." Agent Johnson said arriving.

"Clay, give me a moment and we can leave." Eddy said. "Johnson, come with me."

"You got a nice assignment," Johnson said.

"It's not as easy as you think." Eddy replied. "I should be back in a few hours."

"Any appointments I should know about?" Johnson asked.

"No, she's home today." Eddy replied. "I want hourly check-ins just the same."

"Not a problem, this should be easier than FLOTUS." Johnson said.

"Don't kid yourself, this woman makes the First Lady's schedule look like a church social." Eddy replied and left. "Clay, I'm ready."

Eddy and Webb drove out to Langley. When they arrived, Webb escorted Eddy to a sealed room and together they pulled the files. They took them over to a work table and began to review everything.

"What am I looking for?" Webb asked.

"I'm not sure," Eddy replied. "I'll know it when I see it."

An hour later, Eddy asked if she could have some index cards. Webb left and returned with a stack of cards and Eddy began to make notes. "Look at this." On the 4x6 cards she had written each person's name and a single project they had worked on. She then placed them in piles according to project and then year.

"Your father and Colonel Foster work on Phoenix with General Sinclair. When Foster was killed Addison Winslow was brought in. Your father left the project and Admiral Hudson came on board." Eddy said.

"Right, we knew that." Webb said.

"Now your mother and Prudence Winston worked together at the NSA. Your father was assigned to the CIA when Dyson and Tudor were there." Eddy continued. "Phoenix ended and Sinclair, Winslow and Hudson all went to the CIA at some point."

"So at one time they were all with the company." Webb said. "But that doesn't include my mother or Aunt Pru."

"Take a closer look at Aunty Prudence's file." Eddy said.

"She was a code breaker with the NSA, I don't believe this." Webb said. "How come I never saw this before?"

"Now take a look at your mother's file." Eddy said.

"Where did you get that?" Webb asked taking the file.

"It was a few rows back from your father's I figured I might as well get it." Eddy smiled. "They all worked for the CIA. It was at different times, it's possible that they were all working on the same project but different aspects of it. The whole coming together at the end, but no single person knowing what the other was doing. It's the perfect set up. No one person has all the information."

"The question is what were they working on?" Webb asked.

"That's your department," Eddy replied. "I can find the links. I have no knowledge in the espionage stuff."

"So what have we got?" Webb asked "Exactly."

"Colonel David Foster worked for the CIA until 1967, he then worked on Phoenix until his death. Your father worked on Phoenix until 1971 and then was with the CIA until his death. Admiral Hudson worked for the NSA until 1971 and then the CIA until his death in 1975. Prudence Winston worked for the NSA and then in 1974 was working with the CIA. She retired and died in 1984. Addison Winslow worked with the NSA and then in 1975 he was assigned to the CIA, he died in 1988. General Parker Sinclair worked on Phoenix and was then assigned to the CIA in 1976, he died in 2000. Finally there is Senator Jonathan Tudor, he worked on with the CIA in 1977, then ran for senate and will killed in 1993. The only one left is your mother and I think we need to ask her. She's the only one left who would be able to even begin to tell us what they were working on." Eddy took a breath. "Now, I want to see the coroner reports."

Webb pulled the reports and was amazed at what was before him.

"Foster wasn't killed in action," Webb said. "He was killed Paris. He was shot."

"Okay, so we have one false death report." Eddy said.

"I remember hearing that Admiral Hudson had a heart attack," Webb said. "This report says acute nicotine poisoning."

"That would have the same signs as a heart attack." Eddy replied. "Two for two."

"Prudence Winston died in a car crash, it was a hit and run." Webb said. "But the report says that her tire was shredded."

"Three for three," Eddy stated.

"General Sinclair died of a cerebral hemorrhage caused by a fall." Webb said. "What do you make of this?"

Eddy looked at the photos in the file and shook her head. "He didn't get that from a fall."

"I agree," Webb said. "Then there is Jonathan Tudor, killed walking out the Capitol by a bullet to the chest."

"It was to the head," Eddy said quietly.

Webb looked at Eddy for a second and then it hit him, "He's the one you lost."

"I have the souvenir to remember it by." Eddy said pointing to her arm, "Every time I look in the mirror."

"I don't know what to say," Webb replied.

"There's nothing to say," Eddy stated. "How did your father die?"

"The death certificate said kidney failure," Webb stated. "I remember reading it as a child, I didn't understand at the time because the only kidney's I knew about were beans."

Eddy sat for a moment and then handed him a piece of paper. "Clay, your father's autopsy states two kidneys and no indication of any problems. Read about five lines down. I'm sorry."

"This has got to be a mistake," Webb said standing up and knocking over his chair. "This isn't possible."

"It's the toxicology report," Eddy said.

"My father did not use drugs." Webb stated.

"Clay, it doesn't say he used drugs. It says he died of a heroine overdose." Eddy stated. "It's very possible and highly probably, actually I am sure of it. Someone injected him."

"I wonder if my mother knew." Webb queried. "She has some questions to answer."

"Clay, you cannot go blazing in and demand answers. She's not some terrorist." Eddy said. "You need to bring someone else in, you're too close and that's not good."

"Fine, you ask her. Ask her how she could let her friends be killed and not do anything about it." Webb shouted. "Ask her how she could let my father, the man she loved have in his file that he was a drug user. Ask her how she could keep a part of her life hidden."

"Don't you hide things as an agent?" Eddy asked. "And it doesn't say he used drugs. Your father did not die in an alley on M street with a needle in his arm. He was not an addict, and I am sure that anyone who knew him would never think such a thing."

"This can't be happening," Webb said. "This just can't be happening."

They returned the files but kept the index cards. They left Langley and instead of returning to Porter's they went to JAG.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Webb and Eddy arrived at JAG in search of Harm, Mac and Sturgis. Webb was still upset and visibly so regarding the death of his father. He was angry and felt as though his mother had betrayed him. Eddy did everything she could to assure him that he was not thinking clearly and that at least where is father's death was concerned, there was a reasonable explanation.

"Clay, are you alright?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine," Webb snapped.

"Let it go," Eddy whispered to Mac.

"What's going on?" Harm asked.

"We did some checking and found that there is a direct link between Porter and eight other people, including her husband and Admiral Dyson. All seem to have died under less than usual circumstances." Eddy explained.

"Are you thinking that they were killed by the same person?" Sturgis asked.

"No," Webb replied, "For the same reason."

"Can you show us what you have?" Harm asked. "Maybe if we all looked at it together we might come up with something."

The group adjourned to the meeting room and Eddy spread out the index cards. "Right now this is all I have, a listing of where each person worked and the actual cause of death."

Webb reached across the table and picked up Neville's death card. He wasn't ready for anyone to see it. It was bad enough that Eddy knew his father's cause of death. The last thing he wanted was for the others to know how his father died.

"What was that?" Sturgis asked. "Do we need that?"

"Nothing," Webb said stuffing the card into his pocket. Eddy just looked at Sturgis and slowly shook her head, giving him the signal as to not push the issue.

"So, they all worked for the company." Harm stated.

"Impressive, always stating the obvious," Eddy smiled.

"I'm verbalizing my thoughts," Harm replied.

"They also all worked at the NSA," Mac said. "It's like the NSA was their training camp before going to the CIA."

"Except for the Senator, he only worked for the CIA." Sturgis pointed out.

"There is nothing in here to indicate what they were working on." Eddy stated. "The only project mentioned is the Phoenix project and the fact that the two women in the group were code breakers." She then told them her theory regarding a mass project with different sections.

"So where does that leave us?" Harm asked.

"With nothing, absolutely nothing except a bunch of dead spies and unanswered questions." Webb remarked.

"Clay, go get a drink of water." Eddy said.

"I think I'll stay." Webb said. He didn't trust that once he left the room Eddy wouldn't tell them about his father's death.

"You know, there is one other thing they all have in common." Eddy said looking at Webb. "They were all at your Christening."

"How do you know that?" Webb asked.

"You mother showed me pictures last night." Eddy replied. "One of them was of you. Admiral Foster's wife was holding you and the others standing there. She told me it was taken at your baptism. The Cuban Missile Crisis started soon after that because she mentioned that they had to have your christening right away because there was a chance that Admiral Foster would be gone for a while."

"I don't know what that has to do with anything," Webb stated.

"I guess it doesn't, but it does show that these people were not just work associates. They were friends." Eddy replied.

"Is it possible that this has nothing to do with work or the CIA?" Mac asked. "There is really no indication that they were working on the same project at different times."

"That means we need to look at their personal lives." Sturgis said.

"Clay, you knew these people." Eddy said. "Financially, were they all like your parents?"

"I believe so," Webb replied.

"So we're now talking about a group of people who not only worked for the government in one capacity or another but who were all wealthy." Harm said.

"That would be correct," Webb replied.

"So, there's knowledge, wealth and power in this group." Sturgis stated.

"Those things usually lead to corruption," Mac said.

"Mac," Webb snapped.

"I didn't mean it that way," Mac soothed. "But if these people all died under suspicious circumstances and someone is now trying to kill your mother, I would think there is something corrupt in the works."

"She does have a point," Eddy stated. "Clay is there anyone you can think of who is missing from the group? Maybe a friend or someone who was part of the social group but not part of the professional group."

"No one comes to mind," Webb shrugged. "My mother would be the one to ask."

"I think you're right, I think it's time we speak with Porter." Eddy replied.

"We'll see what we can find out about their personal lives from this end." Harm said. "We'll call when we have something."

"Sounds good," Eddy replied and they left.

On the ride back to Porter's Webb was sullen and silent. As he drove, he removed the index card from his pocket and crumpled it. Eddy reached over and removed the pulverized card from his hand. She then depressed the cigarette lighter. Once it popped up, she placed the card in the ashtray and used the lighter to burn it. Webb pulled the car over and watched as the card turned to cinders in the ashtray.

"My father was a great man," Webb whispered. "He was an honorable man."

"Then why is this bothering you so much?" Eddy asked. "Clay, your father was murdered. I don't know much about the CIA, but look at the lengths they went to in order to cover up the true cause of death. They didn't want anyone to think for even a moment that your father used drugs. The world, at least your father's world, believed he died from kidney failure. There are only a small handful of people who know what really happened. They've never spoken and I never will."

"I was lied to," Webb said.

"You were protected." Eddy corrected. "Look at the life you have had. You had parents who loved you. There are a lot of people who can't say that."

"You can't understand," Webb said.

"You're right I can't. My mother died when I was a week old and my father probably never knew I existed." Eddy stated. "Now, stop with the self pity. I need to find out who is trying to kill your mother before they try again. You're either with me or you're in my way."

"Let's go," Webb said and they continued to Porter's. When they got there Webb went right to the study to confront his mother. Eddy was right behind him and wanted to run interference. She had visions of having to protect Porter from her own son.

"Mother, how did my father die?" Webb asked as he walked in the room.

"Renal kidney failure," Porter replied.

"What caused it mother?" Webb asked.

"Clayton, I'm not a doctor," Porter replied.

"Mother, what caused his death?" Webb demanded.

Porter sat and stared at him. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "You've seen the file, haven't you?"

"Yes mother, every sickening word of it." Webb said.

"It's not what you think," Porter said.

"What's to think, my father died of a heroine overdose." Webb said. "What could I possibly be thinking?"

"Clay," Eddy called from the door. "Stop it."

"Clayton, the most toxic thing your father ever put into his system was 100 year old cognac." Porter said. "For you to even think otherwise is unconscionable."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Webb asked.

"You were just a child when it all happened and by the time you grew, what did it matter?" Porter asked.

"It matters," Webb said. "What happened matters."

"We don't know, we never knew." Porter said. "He was found in the bathroom dead with one needle mark in his arm. By the angle of the needle it was obvious he hadn't done it himself. No one ever believed that your father used any type of narcotic."

"Did they even try to find out what happened?" Webb asked.

"Of course, they did." Porter said. "There were no leads. Your father had been murdered. But he was with the CIA, you know what happens."

"A star on the wall, no questions, just a star on the wall," Webb stated.

"I don't understand," Eddy said.

"Because of the work that is done, when an agent dies in the line of duty there is very little attention brought to it. They give them a star on the entry wall at Langley. No names, just a star and recognition for service." Porter explained. "It's along the same lines of saying 'the Secret Service Agent'."

"Mrs. Webb," Eddy said taking down the photo album. "These people in this picture, they were all murdered weren't they?"

"Yes, they were." Porter replied.

"Mother, why didn't you ever tell me that you worked at the CIA?" Webb asked.

"It was only for a brief period and technically I wasn't working there." Porter replied. "It was also classified."

"You all worked there, were you working on something in tandem?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know," Porter said.

"Who's this?" Eddy asked removing a picture from the album.

"Tom Stanton," Porter said turning the picture over, "Nineteen sixty two."

"Who was he?" Webb asked.

"Now, he really was a spy." Porter smiled. "Actually he was a business man. He was the only non government one in the group, but his company did have government contracts."

"Whatever happened to him?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know, he disappeared one day, he left his family." Porter said. "Addison tried to track him down but there was no trail."

"What year did he disappear?" Eddy asked.

"Oh it must have been 1968," Porter said. "It was right around the time that the Phoenix project began."

"Did he have anything to do with Phoenix?" Webb asked.

"No, his company packaged the MRE for the soldiers." Porter replied.

"Did you socialize with Stanton?" Eddy asked.

"We did, he was part of our group." Porter replied. "He was there for everything."

"He wasn't at my baptism," Webb said looking at the picture.

"No we didn't meet him until 1962." Porter said.

"He looks so familiar," Eddy said looking at the picture.

"Is it possible that he had something to do with all the deaths?" Webb asked.

"It's possible that he had something to do with the deaths in the 70's but he was at least ten years older than the rest of us. By the 80's he would have been at least sixty and couldn't have done it."

"Maybe he had help." Eddy said looking at the picture. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen his face or a similar face before. "Did he have children?"

"Sons, four of them, two were older than you and two younger Clayton." Porter said.

"This is personal," Eddy stated. "This has nothing to do with anything at the CIA."

"How do you know?" Webb asked.

"It's a feeling, I'm not sure how I know, but I do." Eddy replied. "This is definitely personal."

Several weeks past and there had been no further attempts on Porter's life. Webb resumed his travels while Porter and Eddy settled into a routine. Mac, Harm and Sturgis continued to search for clues in the personal lives of the victims but hit a wall each time they believed they had found something. There were no leads, no clues and no ideas. There was just a retired spy and a Secret Service agent. As the days past, Eddy could not get the image of Tom Stanton out of her head. She put his picture in her room and would look at it often. She tried to force herself to remember where she had seen him before. She could only draw a blank.

"Eddy, the Webb Foundation dinner is four weeks." Porter announced. "That is something I must attend."

"I understand," Eddy smiled. "We are already on it. It will be safer than Fort Knox."

"I realize you'll be working, but you will be seated at the family table. I hope you will be able to wear something nice." Porter smiled.

"I was thinking a bullet proof vest and silk skirt," Eddy winked.

The next week, Porter was to attend an art exhibit at the Corcoran Gallery. As they prepared to leave, Eddy again reviewed the rules with Porter. "Eddy, at this point I could tell you the rules."

"I just want to make sure that we are on the same page." Eddy replied.

"Don't worry, we are. Besides I may just fake a headache at this one." Porter smiled. "I do not like modern art, it's just so modern." They got into the limo and were off.

"So have you heard from Clay?" Eddy asked.

"You've become rather found of my son haven't you?" Porter asked.

"I believe the word is tolerant," Eddy replied. "He was so hurt when he saw your husband's file."

"He placed his father on a pedestal after his death." Porter said. "Deep down he knew his father would never use drugs, but I think he had to hear it from me, to truly believe it."

Across town in a small room a man sat looking at a poster size replica of an old picture. There were X's across the faces of all but two, a woman and a baby. The babe was of no importance to him. He actually remembered the kid from his childhood. But the mother, she was going to pay.

"There's only one left, Pop." The man said. "I missed the first time, but I'll get her. It will be big. I may have a little fun first, take another shot at her just as a warning. I want her to know that her time is coming as well." The man picked up the picture of his father and kissed it. "My way is so much easier, no drugs no injections just a simple gunshot." He put the picture down and left the room. It was a picture of Tom Stanton and the poster was Clayton Webb's christening. He made his way to the Corcoran Gallery and stood in wait. He knew she would be there. He wasn't going to kill her today. "No Mrs. Webb, today is not your day to die." He watched as limos pulled up and let out their passengers. He waited and waited, and then he saw her. There she was so high and mighty. Just like the rest of them. Spies with money. He wondered how much they worked for their country and how much of it was for themselves. He knew only too well that spies can be bought and sold.

As Porter got out of her limo Eddy and her partners surveyed the area. It was Eddy who spotted him first.

"Down, everyone down!" She yelled as she pushed Porter back into the car. "Shit," Eddy yelled as she banged the top of the car. "Get her out of here."

Eddy watched as the limo raced away. She looked across the street and saw nothing, the shooter was gone but this time she got a glimpse of him and he bore a striking resemblance to Tom Stanton, he also bore a resemblance to someone else, someone from her past. As she tried to sear the image into her head, she sat down on the curb and tore open her jacket. This one was going to leave a nasty scar. With one hand she got out her cell phone and placed a call.

"James, the porcelain doll is safe and on her way back to the china cabinet but the raven has a broken wing." Eddy said and dropped her phone. In all the mayhem, no one noticed that Eddy had been shot. The Metro Police at the scene found her leaning up against a wall. James was in constant contact with them and met her at the hospital. As she was wheeled into surgery she said only two words, "Get Sturgis."

Harm, Mac and Sturgis arrived at the hospital and found James.

"What happened?" Sturgis asked. "Where is she?"

"She's still in surgery," James advised. "She was hit in the shoulder, the problem is no one knew it and she's lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?" Harm asked.

"Someone tried to shoot Porter Webb." James said, "Again."

"Again, I thought she wasn't the target at the farewell luncheon." Harm said.

"There had been an attempt before that." James replied. "Eddy didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell us anything," Sturgis answered.

"Do you have any idea why she was asking for you?" James questioned.

"We're old friends," Sturgis replied and motioned to Harm, "the three of us were at the Academy together."

"Mr. Crowley," The doctor said approaching them. "She's going to be fine."

"Oh thank god," Mac said.

"She was lucky, it didn't hit any muscle or bone." The doctor stated.

"We need the bullet," James advised.

"I know," The doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Sturgis asked.

"She's still in recovery," The doctor said, "Maybe in an hour."

"I think I should call Mrs. Webb," Mac stated.

"Doctor, we need you in recovery," A nurse came running over. The doctor ran to recovery to find Eddy yelling.

"I need to speak with Commander Sturgis Turner now," Eddy hollered.

"Go see if one of those men is this Turner." The doctor ordered.

The nurse ran to the waiting room, "Are one of you a Commander Turner?"

"I am," Sturgis said. "Agent Winthrop is calling for you the doctor would like you to come."

"I need to speak with him now," Eddy yelled. "It's important."

"Eddy, I'm here." Sturgis said. "Relax, what's the matter."

Eddy was out of breath and trying to stay awake. It was a miracle that she had woken up so soon. "Go to my room at Porter's, picture on the wall. Our annual." That was all Eddy could manage to get out before she fell unconscious again.

"She said something about a picture on the wall at Webb's and our annual." Sturgis said when he returned to James and Harm.

"An annual, is she taking about flowers?" James asked.

"No," Harm replied. "it's an expression for a year book."

"Do you have yours?" Sturgis asked. "Mine is at my dad's house."

"Mine's in California." Harm replied. "We can always go to the Academy. They have them in the library there."

Harm and Sturgis left for Annapolis on the condition that James call them with any and all updates. The passed by Porter's to search Eddy's room for the picture. The only one in the room was a picture of Tom Stanton. They took the picture and continued to Annapolis.

Sturgis was a wreck in the car. He was worried about Eddy. There were no longer the romantic feelings he once believed he had but her returning after all these years and the revelation that they had been each other's first, made him realize how much she meant to him. He wanted nothing more than to see her settle down and be happy. She deserved at least that, they both did.

"What's with you?" Harm asked.

"One of our oldest friends was just shot," Sturgis replied. "What do you think is with me?"

"Sturgis, buddy. I gotta ask." Harm said. "Are you in love with Winkie?"

"No Harm, I am not in love with her," Sturgis replied.

"But you were," Harm smiled.

"A long time ago my friend, a very long time ago," Sturgis replied.

"Graduation night," Harm said looking out the corner of his eye at Sturgis.

"How did you know?" Sturgis asked.

"We were all together celebrating and then you two just disappeared." Harm laughed. "I figured you would eventually tell me, but you never did."

"Maybe because it was private," Sturgis replied.

"Well, at least I know how you knew about the tattoo." Harm smiled. "She's going to be fine."

They made it to Annapolis and pulled their graduating yearbook. They took the picture and started to compare it to their classmates.

"She didn't say anything else?" Harm asked.

"Nothing," Sturgis replied. They were coming up with nothing when they turned the page...


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

"I can't believe this," Harm said looking at the two pictures side by side. "This can't be real."

Sturgis just shook his head and looked at the name below the picture in the yearbook. _Jack Stanton Keeter_. They left Annapolis in shock. Neither said a word on the way back to Washington. They went directly to the hospital and were informed that Eddy had woken up.

"We found the picture," Harm said quietly.

"I'm right aren't I?" Eddy asked.

"There is a resemblance," Sturgis said. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"I know I saw him. Find out where he is." Eddy replied.

"Eddy, I've worked with him since we graduated. He's one of us." Harm said.

"Blood is thicker than water," Eddy replied. "How much did we really know about Jack in school? He never talked about his family. Hell, I talked about family more than he did and I didn't even have one."

"Are you alright?" Webb said dashing into the room. "I just heard."

"I'm fine," Eddy smiled, "Just another hole for my collection."

"Mother is beside herself, she wants to come see you." Webb advised.

"You cannot bring her here," Eddy warned. "It's too risky."

"What happened?" Webb asked sitting on the bed and pushing the hair from her face.

Eddy filled him in on what happened and what she saw. She also told him her theory. Webb looked at the picture again, "It could be, but Keeter's a good man."

"Coming from you that must mean something," Harm replied.

"Not now Rabb," Webb shot back.

"I wasn't being funny," Harm defended. "You worked with him too. You know the type a person he is."

"Clay is there any chance you can get Tom Stanton's file?" Eddy asked. "He must have one, if he held government contracts."

"I'll see what I can do." Webb replied and left.

"I'm going back to JAG," Harm announced. "I want to see where Keeter has been. Why don't you stay here?" Sturgis nodded and pulled up a chair next to Eddy's bed.

"Harm knows," Sturgis whispered after Harm left.

"How does he know?" Eddy asked.

"He asked and said he's known since graduation night." Sturgis smiled. "He just never said anything."

"Harmon Rabb keeping his mouth shut," Eddy smiled, "That's new."

"So, what's between you and Webb?" Sturgis asked.

"Nothing," Eddy said.

"The man looked panicked when he came in here." Sturgis replied.

"So did you," Eddy stated.

"But I have a history with you," Sturgis smiled.

"I'm protecting his mother," Eddy said. "Live bullets were flying around her. You think maybe he was worried?"

"Yes I do," Sturgis replied. "I think he was worried about you."

"I need to get out of here," Eddy said trying to sit up.

"Hold up there," Sturgis said. "You can't go anywhere just yet."

"Mrs. Webb needs me." Eddy said. "I promised I would protect her."

"They will get someone else to protect her," Sturgis responded. "You just had surgery, that's all you need to worry about right now." Sturgis rang for the nurse and after a consult with the doctor administered a sedative to Eddy. Within minutes she was asleep but as she dozed off she was protesting. Two hours later Webb returned with a file. He and Sturgis reviewed the pages and found little indication that Jack Keeter was the son of Tom Stanton. Webb just shook his head. If Eddy believed that this was the link, she was probably correct.

"I think I am going to see what Harm's come up with," Sturgis said getting up to leave.

"You're not staying with her?" Webb asked. "What happens when she wakes up?"

"You'll be here," Sturgis smiled. "She's a very special person." Sturgis left Webb sitting by Eddy. He wouldn't have been the ideal choice but it was obvious to Sturgis if no one else that Webb actually cared about Eddy. Maybe it would go somewhere maybe it wouldn't but who was he to interfere. He turned back to look in the room and noticed that Webb had moved closer to the bed and picked up Eddy's hand. He smiled to himself and went back to JAG.

During the wee hours of the morning Eddy woke up from her drug induced sleep. She was stiff and in pain. She moved her hand to reach the call button and noticed that someone was holding it. She looked over and Webb was asleep in the chair. She carefully removed her hand from his and pressed the call button.

"How are you?" A nurse whispered as she walked in the room.

"Achy," Eddy replied. "How long has he been here?"

"All night," the nurse said. "When they told him visiting hours were over he pulled out an ID and said it was a matter of national security and he wasn't leaving. We told him there was security outside your door, but he didn't care."

"Can you get him some coffee?" Eddy asked. "And can I get something non drowsy for the pain?"

"I'll see what I can do," The nurse replied and left.

"Clay," Eddy called softly. "Wake up."

"What time is it?" Webb asked waking up.

"It's 4 am, they're getting you some coffee." Eddy stated. "I can't believe you sat here all night."

"I feel responsible," Webb stated. "You are my cousin."

"You really should go home and get some rest, or at least change." Eddy smiled. "You look like hell."

"I am guessing you haven't seen a mirror lately," Webb replied.

"Hey, I was shot." Eddy said. "I have an excuse."

"You saved my mother," Webb stated.

"Yeah and without breaking any bones," Eddy laughed and then stopped because it hurt to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Webb asked.

"Just sore," Eddy replied. "So tell me, what did you find out?"

Webb reviewed the file with Eddy. They also came up with nothing. Eddy sighed and scratched her head. "This is... weird. I know what I saw. I know who I saw."

"Eddy, is it possible that being back here, seeing Harm and Sturgis and Mac for that matter, made you nostalgic for days gone by. Is it possible that you only thought you saw Keeter? Maybe it was just a man who resembled him." Webb offered.

"I know what I saw," Eddy replied. "If I hadn't noticed the resemblance to Tom Stanton, I might agree with you. But they look too much alike."

"Well all we have is that Stanton had four sons." Webb stated.

"What about their names, what are their names?" Eddy asked.

"Paul born in 1959, Peter born in 1961, John born in 1963 and Thomas born in 1965," Webb announced.

"And you didn't find that particular?" Eddy asked. "Aside from the fact that they were all named after disciples, did you happen to notice that Jack is a nickname for John?"

"Oh my god," Webb said. "How could we have missed that?"

"What about the father," Eddy asked. "What ever became of him?"

"Excuse me are you Mr. Webb," An aide asked walking into the room.

"Yes," Webb replied.

"We have a phone call for you at the nurse's station." The aide stated. Webb left and took the call, when he came back in he had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Eddy asked.

"There's another file on Tom Stanton, one that even my clearance couldn't get to." Webb announced. "It's been declassified and they're bringing it here." Webb and Eddy waited for the file to arrive. While they waited a beautiful arrangement arrive from Porter. The passing time also brought the arrival of Harm and Sturgis.

"Keeter has been overseas for the last six months," Harm stated.

"I know what I saw," Eddy replied. "He's in the States."

"Winkie, I think you're wrong on this one." Sturgis replied. "I think it was a strange coincidence."

"Then how can you explain that Tom Stanton has a son named John who is our age and that Keeter's middle name is Stanton?" Eddy asked.

"I can't explain it," Harm said. "But I refuse to believe that one of my best friends is a killer and the son of a spy."

"Do you think I want to believe it?" Eddy asked. "He's just as much my friend as he is yours."

"Before you both go off the deep end here," Sturgis said as the voice of reason. "I think we better take a look at the file that's coming over before we do anything or make any decisions that could affect us all."

"Sturgis is right," Webb concurred.

The file finally arrived and Webb passed out the pages to the group. It was some of the same that had been in the other file but there was one addition.

"Harm, what is this?" Eddy asked handing him the pages.

"This is a court transcript." Harm said showing it to Sturgis.

"Tom Stanton was tried for giving comfort to the enemy." Sturgis stated.

"Your mother never mentioned that he was tried on anything," Eddy said.

"She wouldn't have known about this," Harm said. "Look at the security clearance, this was even higher than your father's." They read more pages and were shocked at what they uncovered.

"He was cleared." Eddy said.

"He was also broke by the time it was over," Webb said looking at a report.

"He died in 1977," Sturgis said.

"If he was innocent, why didn't he return home?" Eddy asked. "He was cleared of any wrong doing. I don't get it."

"He had also been disgraced." Harm said. "He lost all his money, his name had been ruined and he probably figured that the best thing to do was stay away and let his family have a life."

"Well, if he died in 1977, he couldn't have been Keeter's father." Eddy said. "Mr. Keeter was at graduation."

"No he wasn't," Webb said looking up from another file. "Jack Keeter's father was not at your graduation."

"Webb, we were there, I think we would remember meeting his father." Harm said.

"No, you met Albert Keeter," Webb said.

"Yeah, Jack's father," Eddy replied.

"No you met Jack's step-father, who adopted him in 1969." Webb stated and showed them a paper.

"Where did you get that?" Sturgis asked.

"After the first time we worked together, the company created a file." Webb said. "It was sent over with the other stuff."

"I'm right." Eddy said sadly.

"So, Keeter was adopted. Hell, Frank wanted to adopt me." Harm said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Harm, we have to find him." Eddy said. "And you need to get me out of here."

"You can't go anywhere," Sturgis said. "You need to rest."

"I can rest at Porter's," Eddy said. "Lord knows there is enough staff there to keep me from lifting a finger."

"Eddy you need to stay here," Webb added.

"Look, I am leaving. Either you guys can help me or get out of my way." Eddy stated. "It's up to you."

The three men looked at each other helplessly. From their dealings with Eddy past and present they knew that she was a stubborn person and would get her way with or without their help. Considering her current condition, their best bet was to help her.

"I'll go find the doctor," Harm said.

"I'll call Mother and let her know you're coming," Webb said, taking out his cell phone.

"I'll help you get dressed," Sturgis stated.

"I'll get a nurse to help her," Webb said and walked out of the room.

"I told you," Sturgis smiled at Eddy and sat down in a chair.

"Shut up or I'll tell your father about your tattoo." Eddy smiled.

"I don't have one," Sturgis replied.

"Who's he going to believe?" Eddy winked.

Thirty minutes later against doctor's advice Eddy left the hospital. For the sake of comfort she rode in Harm's SUV. Sturgis followed with Webb in his car.

"You and Eddy are pretty close," Webb said.

"We've had our moments," Sturgis replied.

"She's a good person," Webb stated. "I didn't think so at first, but I've come to realize that she knows what she's doing."

"It took her getting shot to make you realize that?" Sturgis asked.

"No, I realized it before that," Webb replied. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Sturgis said. "She's an incredible person. She's intelligent, pretty, and comical when the time is right and serious when she has to be. She is the total package. You know, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have made it through Advanced Calculus. She's a dear friend, nothing more."

Sturgis added that last comment in an attempt to make it clear that the door was open for Webb, should he choose to walk through. He wasn't sure why he was playing matchmaker. If he was smart, Sturgis would keep Eddy for himself. Things with Verese were good, but they didn't share the same will that he shared with Eddy. Eddy and Sturgis were kindred spirits no amount of time past or distance would ever remove that. In the end Sturgis knew that what he wanted for Eddy, what he wanted for himself, was happiness. It didn't matter who that happiness was with as long as they were both happy. Webb didn't say much for the remainder of the ride. He chewed on what Sturgis said, Eddy was the total package. He wondered if when all this was over, where Eddy would be. Would she stay in the States or would she go back to Europe? He then shook the thoughts from his head. It didn't matter to him where she ended up. She was his mother's bodyguard. As they pulled into the Webb estate, Porter was standing at the door waiting for their arrival.

"What is she doing?" Eddy groaned. The SUV barely came to a stop when Eddy struggled out of her seat. "Where the hell is the agent on duty?"

"Eddy, it wasn't wise to leave the hospital. It hasn't even been twenty four hours." Porter said.

"Please get back inside," Eddy said. "Are you crazy? Someone is trying to kill you."

"Mother, standing out in the open is not a smart idea," Webb said approaching.

"I'm fine," Porter said. "The agent said it was clear."

"Mrs. Webb, let's take this inside." Harm said.

"How are you?" Sturgis asked.

"Very well, Commander." Porter replied. "At least someone has remembered their manners."

"Sorry," the other three echoed. Once inside Sturgis helped Eddy to a chair and Porter began to fuss over her.

"She didn't react this way when I got shot," Webb commented to Harm.

"None of us did," Harm smiled.

Carlton came into the room carrying a try of refreshments and turned to Eddy. "Miss Edwina, we were worried about you." He then handed her a container of yogurt and a spoon.

"Thanks Carlton," Eddy winked. Once Carlton had left the room, they began to ask Porter questions.

"Mother, were you aware that Tom Stanton was tried and acquitted of any charges?" Webb asked.

"I had no idea," Porter said. "As I've told you before, he simply disappeared."

"What about his family?" Eddy asked.

"His wife remarried," Porter said. "However, things were never the same. After Tom left, she never returned to the group."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Harm asked.

"We lost touch," Porter said. "It was a hard time, David was killed, then Neville and then Markus. We all did our jobs but personally and emotionally we were all stunned. Things were never the same again."

"Your father was killed?" Harm asked. "I thought he..."

"Later," Both Eddy and Webb said in unison.

"Mrs. Webb, does this man look like Stanton?" Sturgis asked showing her a picture of Keeter.

"There are similarities," Porter said. "He's bigger than Tom was."

"Do you think it could be his son?" Eddy asked.

"He looks about the correct age," Porter said. "I couldn't be certain. The last time I saw his children the oldest was about ten and the youngest just a toddler."

"I think we are going the wrong way," Harm stated.

"You don't think that Tom had anything to do with the deaths?" Porter asked. "Ours is a dirty business at times, but the relationships we shared had nothing to do with business. That was just a coincidence."

"Then we remove it from business for a moment, was there anything that happened with the group that could have made him want to seek revenge?" Eddy asked, "Bad investment advice, an affair something?"

"Nothing," Porter replied. "We were friends, some of us just happened to work for the same boss."

"If Stanton was accused of giving comfort to the enemy and tried for it," Eddy began. "Someone had to have reported him, and why wouldn't he call upon his friends for support?"

"That's a good question," Sturgis commented.

"Think about it, he had friends in the highest areas of the government. You all could have rallied around him, helped him and his family." Eddy stated. "Clay, if you were in trouble what would you do?"

"I'd call Rabb," Webb said.

"Exactly and Stanton didn't call anyone." Eddy said. "Not to mention the file was so classified that it had to be declassified for even Clay to see it. It doesn't make sense. Something is missing. We aren't seeing something here."

"Mrs. Webb do you have any idea why this type of trial would be so secretive?" Harm asked.

"Back then everything was classified, more so than now." Porter replied. "The fact that we knew nothing of the trial is evidence of that."

"I just thought of something. If none of you knew what was happening, is it possible that Stanton didn't know." Eddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Webb asked.

"I mean, no one knew. Do you think he thought his friends abandoned him?" Eddy asked. "Did he know what you all did?"

"No, we never discussed work on social occasions." Porter said. "It would have been too risky."

"Then he wouldn't have known to ask for you help and he wouldn't have realized that none of you knew." Sturgis stated. "To him, you all walked away."

"If everything you are saying is correct," Harm began. "That still leaves one question unanswered."

"Keeter," Eddy said.

"Exactly," Harm replied. "What we have is a group of friends, one of which was tried for giving comfort to the enemy and the murders of all the friends."

"All except for one," Eddy said looking at Porter.

"He doesn't fit into this," Harm replied.

"I can't think anymore," Eddy said. "I have to lie down."

"Clayton, help Eddy upstairs," Porter instructed.

"It's okay, I can get up myself." Eddy said standing.

"He'll help you," Porter said.

Eddy leaned on Webb as they walked to the stairs. When they got to the base of the staircase, Eddy sighed. She was exhausted. Seeing this, Webb picked her up and carrying up.

"Which room are in you?" Webb asked.

"Third door," Eddy said. "You can put me down now."

"Sorry," Webb said putting her down. "The doctor gave me some pain killers do you want one?"

"No, I want to keep a clear head." Eddy said. "Flush them."

"Thank you for everything you did." Webb stated.

"I was just doing my job," Eddy smiled. "No thanks required."

"I'll let you get some rest," Webb said and left the room. He returned to the study were the others were still discussing the possibility that the deaths had something to do with the disgrace of Tom Stanton.

"I think we need to find out how the charges against him were brought about," Sturgis said.

"There's nothing in the file that says how it all started," Harm replied.

"Mother, what aren't you telling us?" Webb asked walking in.

"All I know is that Tom turned a high profit." Porter replied. "It must have raised some suspicion."

"He's accused of supplying the enemy." Harm said looking at the file. "Was he selling to both sides?"

"If he was acquitted, than obviously he wasn't." Webb stated.

"No, all that means is that they couldn't prove anything. An acquittal doesn't mean he was innocent." Sturgis said.

"Did he have a partner?" Harm asked.

"I'm sure he did," Porter replied. "But we never met him."

Several hours past and they continued to read and re-read the files. There was nothing there. There was nothing to explain why Stanton would have wanted to kill and what connection Keeter had with everything. It was about 2am when Eddy appeared in the study.

"I think I have it," She stated.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

"What have you got?" Harm asked. 

"Tom Stanton didn't do anything wrong. Just like his friends he served his country, of course in a different capacity." Eddy said.

"What makes you say that?" Webb asked.

"He ran away, after he was cleared, he ran away." Eddy said. "You said it before. He was ashamed, embarrassed. His name had been ruined and he did what he thought best for his family. He left them to continue."

"How is this connecting the deaths?" Sturgis asked.

"I'm sorry but your mother's lying." Eddy said.

"Where did that come from?" Webb snapped.

"Stanton's file was sealed after your mother retired," Eddy said pointing to the date. "She knew what was happening, they all did. They let him twist in the wind."

"You're insane. You are completely out of your mind." Webb yelled. "If she knew something, something that could now save her life, why the hell would she lie?"

"Because it is a matter of national security," Porter said standing in the door.

"Mother, what have you done?" Webb asked.

"I'll tell you what I know," Porter said and sat down. "Tom was innocent, he never supplied anything to the other side. However, the other side knew who his friends were, even if he didn't. He was approached and he mentioned it to Addison," Porter took a deep breath. "He told Addison what had happened and that he didn't want any part of it. He asked for advice. Addison told him not to worry, he had told them he wanted no part in betraying his country."

"Did he realize he was asking a CIA operative for advice?" Harm asked.

"He didn't know," Porter stated. "A few months later we were all together and Tom told us all he had been approached again..."

_June 1967_

"_Porter, this is so lovely, it's been too long since we've all been together." Sylvia Stanton said._

"_It has been too long," Porter replied. _

"_Darling, can I bring you something?" Neville asked._

"_Thank you dear," Porter replied, "Maybe just a little something before dinner."_

"_Sylvia may I bring you the same?" Neville asked._

"_That would be wonderful," Sylvia smiled._

"_Sylvia, I don't know how you do it." Prudence Winston said joining them. "Four boys, they must keep you running."_

"_Tom finally broke down and got me some help." Sylvia said. _

"_Ma'am dinner is served," Richard announced._

"_So Tom, how are the contracts working out?" Neville asked_

"_Very well," Tom replied. "The order has been increased. My costs went up but I can't bring myself to pass the increase along. I'll cover the losses, now is not the time to be bilking the government."_

"_No other problems?" Addison asked._

"_Now that you mention it," Tom laughed. "A man came by the other day, he had the most incredible story. He told me my dearest friends weren't who they said they were. He told me I could make even more money if I got him information."_

"_What do you do?" Markus asked._

"_I laughed at him," Tom said. "He had some story about you working for the CIA or something. I told him he had the wrong group of people. He asked me if any of you had ever mentioned Phoenix. I told him you were east coasters and didn't waste your time out west."_

"_Who was he?" Tudor asked._

"_Damned if I remember, I threw him out of my office." Tom replied. "There are some crazy people out there, they think just because you have a government contract you are privy to all government business and to bring you all into it was just insane. Imagine, you guys being spies."_

"After Tom and Sylvia left, we discussed what had happened. Igor Petrovik was in the United States." Porter shook her head. "We knew it had to be Igor who had approached Tom. We also knew he would do it again. The Phoenix project was just beginning. The concern was that if he kept going to Tom, he would get suspicious. We had to protect the project, we had to remove Tom."

"What did you do?" Eddy asked.

"We let it be known that Tom was dealing both sides. It was a bogus charge and that's why the trial was classified. Tom didn't run away, he was placed in witness protection." Porter stated. "It had to be made to look that he was guilty there was no other way. We didn't desert him. We protected him and his family. Sylvia never knew the truth. She came to me one day and told me what was happening. She asked for all our help. I told her that we couldn't help. What could we do? Tom was in trouble with the government. Why would they listen to a bunch of business people?"

"What happened to Sylvia and her sons?" Harm asked.

"I truly don't know. I know she remarried, but she never spoke to any of us again." Porter said. "She felt we left her hanging in her time of need. She was right in a way. Except she didn't realize it was us who provided the rope."

"Did you ever see Tom again?" Sturgis asked.

"We never saw any of them again," Porter said sadly. "Tom's name was changed. He was gone. None of us knew where he was sent."

"There is nothing in here to indicate that Sylvia was at the trial." Webb said.

"She wasn't, by the time everything had happened, Tom had divorced her." Porter said. "He was tried in January 1968. He said then he had cut all ties and would never contact Sylvia or the children. He didn't want anyone to use them to make him betray our secrets."

"Wait a second," Eddy said. "Let's suppose for just a moment that Tom's son is getting revenge for the people who ruined his father."

"Where are you going?" Harm asked. "His son was too young when some of these people were killed. So there had to be someone else."

"You just said that Tom left his family for their protection. He wouldn't then turn around and contact his son. That would defeat the purpose." Eddy said. "He also wouldn't risk coming into contact with any of you because that would bring him out into the open."

"Which means that Tom isn't the one who killed anyone," Webb said seeing where Eddy was going. "It had to be someone who was hurt by everything and would have had a first hand account to tell Tom's son."

"Exactly," Eddy said. "Sylvia Stanton is who we are looking for and her son who ever that may be."

"What was Jack's mother's name?" Webb asked.

"Susan," Eddy said. "He once told me that he wanted to have a little girl one day and name her after his mother."

"There you go," Harm said. "It's not Keeter."

"Fine," Eddy said. "But there is still a killer out there and we have to find out who it is."

"I agree, but I've got to get some sleep." Harm said.

"So do I," Sturgis said. "Can you give me a lift?"

"We'll pick this up tomorrow," Harm said. "You have us all protecting you now, Mrs. Webb."

"Thank you commanders," Porter smiled. "But Eddy's all I need."

Harm and Sturgis left leaving Porter, Webb and Eddy sitting in the study. Eddy wanted to review some more but realized that she needed to leave Webb and Porter alone. They needed to talk. "I think I need to get some rest," Eddy said and started up the stairs.

"Mother how could you?" Webb asked. "You always spoke of the need for good friends and what did you do? You served up one of your good friends like a lamb."

"Clayton, you don't understand." Porter said. "We were protecting everyone, our families, his family, the security of this country."

"You could have told him the truth." Webb snapped. "You could have said, we work for the government."

"You know better than anyone that isn't how it works," Porter replied.

"Have you ever told me the truth?" Webb asked, "About anything?

"That's not fair," Porter replied.

"Isn't it?" Webb snapped. "The death of my father, the fact that we have been working to save your life and you had the audacity to lie to my face about your knowledge of the situation. Tell me if Eddy hadn't noticed the date on the file, were you ever going to tell us?"

"Probably not," Porter sighed. "I wish you would understand." Porter walked over to Webb and put her hand on his arm. "Clayton..."

"Don't," Webb said moving a way. "You've taken away the one thing I always had faith in, you."

Webb walked away leaving Porter in the study. Eddy had been standing on the stairs. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she decided to regardless of the rudeness. She walked into the study and saw Porter who looked as if her entire world had just come crashing to a halt, which it had. "Don't worry," Eddy whispered and walked out of the study. She was tired and in pain but she opted to ignore her physical limitations at this moment and went in search of Webb. His car was still there, so she knew he hadn't left. She walked toward the guest house. She doubted he would go there since the other agents were there. As the sun started to rise she saw a big oak tree. She walked towards it and then around to the other side. There was Webb sitting on the ground leaning up against the trunk of the mighty oak.

"Clay, are you okay?" Eddy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Webb said.

"It might help," Eddy replied.

"This is your fault," Webb announced.

"Excuse me?" Eddy asked.

"Any other agent would have just protected her, you had to find out the nitty gritty details." Webb said.

"Do you even realize what you are saying?" Eddy asked. "Any other agent might have your mother brought up on charges of obstructing justice. Did you think about that? She kept relevant information hidden from investigators."

"So what are you going to do, have her arrested?" Webb asked.

"No I think they way you're treating her is far worse punishment than any court could levy." Eddy replied.

"You don't understand, what she did, what they did," Webb stated.

"What did they do that was so wrong? What did they do that you haven't had to contemplate one time in your career?" Eddy asked.

"I would never betray a friend." Webb said, "I would never turn my back on a friend."

"No you would just turn your back on your mother," Eddy snapped. "She's your mother. Are you just going to walk away?"

"My entire life I have lived by her example," Webb said. "What a joke. She's no better than..."

"Don't finish that statement," Eddy said cutting him off. "You will regret it one day."

"Agent Winthrop, good luck," Webb said. "I'm done."

"You really are a spoiled child." Eddy yelled. "I have never in my life seen a mother and son so dedicated to each other. My god do you realize how lucky you are? I would kill to be able to have that kind of relationship with a parent. I know this isn't by business, but over the past few months, I have become very fond of your mother and honestly, this will kill her more than any bullet. Go back and clear this up. If something was to happen to her, you will never forgive yourself."

"I thought you said you had it covered," Webb replied.

"Clay, shut up." Eddy said. "You know what you have to do."

Webb looked at Eddy who was now wobbling as she stood there. They both looked at her shoulder and her shirt was covered with blood. Webb caught Eddy just as she fell forward. He carried her back up to the house. "Mother, get some towels."

"What happened?" Porter asked.

"I don't know, she must have torn open the wound." Webb said.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Porter said.

Webb opened Eddy's shirt and pressed the towel against the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. The agent covering came into the room and surveyed the situation.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She's bleeding," Webb said. "We need to get her back to the hospital."

"The ambulance is on the way," Porter said returning. "Eddy, you're going to be fine."

"Tell her," Eddy said looking at Webb.

"Tell me what?" Porter asked.

"Nothing, it's not important," Webb said tending to Eddy.

"Tell her or I will bleed to death right here," Eddy said.

The agent traded places with Webb and applied pressure to the wound. Webb got up and escorted Porter out of the room.

"Mother, I love you." Webb said. "I am disappointed in everything that has transpired, but I love you. You gave me life and raised me to be honest and proud. I regret that you never told me these things before and I understand why, but please where your life is concerned, don't ever keep anything from me again, even if it is in the name of national security."

"I never meant to hurt you," Porter said.

"I know," Webb said hugging his mother, "I think this needs to be left in the past, where you had it."

The ambulance arrived and took Eddy to the hospital. Porter wanted to go, but the agent would not let her leave the house. Webb offered to go and placed a call on the way.

"Sturgis, this is Webb," He said. "We had to take Eddy back to the hospital. I thought you would want to be there." He then made sure the same message was relayed to James.

At the hospital, Eddy was immediately taken to surgery. By the time James arrived, Webb, Sturgis and Harm were sitting in the waiting room.

"Who the hell let her leave the hospital?" James yelled.

"She insisted," Webb said.

"And you people listened to her?" James yelled. "You two are supposed to be her friends and you, I don't know what you are but right now the word idiot comes to mind."

"She didn't leave us much of a choice," Harm protested.

"If anything happens to her, you can expect to feel my wrath." James yelled and walked away. From the other end of the hall they could still hear him yelling. "I want the moronic doctor who released her here now!"

Three hours later the doctor came to talk to them. "Are any of you a family member?" He asked.

"Well actually, we're all just really good..." Harm began.

"She's my cousin," Webb said quickly.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor said. "We repaired the damage. I'm not sure what caused the rupture. I reviewed the prior surgery and it was clean and simple. She's going to have to stay here at least a week, if not more. She has to be immobilized."

"Good luck," Harm muttered.

"She's lucky she didn't bleed out," The doctor said and pointed to Webb, "Look at your shirt."

Webb noticed his shirt was covered in Eddy's blood, as he surveyed his appearance he realized his hands and slacks were covered as well.

"I better call my mother," Webb stated and walked away. When he returned, Sturgis handed him a pair of scrubs.

"Here, I figured you would want to change before you went to sit with her." Sturgis stated.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary." Webb replied. "I'm sure you guys want to be with her. I'm going to head home. Now that I know she's okay."

Webb turned to leave and Sturgis followed him, "Webb, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Webb replied. "She's okay, and I have work to do."

"Don't you think she'll want to see you when she wakes up?" Sturgis said. "You probably saved her life."

"And she basically destroyed mine." Webb replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sturgis asked.

"Agent Winthrop is good at what she does," Webb stated. "But if I never see her again, it will be too soon." Webb walked away leaving Sturgis confused.

Webb got into his car and drove to his apartment. He hadn't exactly forgiven his mother. He just made it clear that he loved her and understood why she had done what she did. On the other hand Eddy's involvement had brought to light many things which should have stayed buried in the vaults of the CIA. What she uncovered, unfortunately with his help, would change the way he looked at everything. There was a time when he actually considered opening himself up and actually taking a more interest in the lives of his 'friends'. Now that he had seen how friends can actually treat each other, he was glad that he had kept Harm, Mac and the others at arms length. He couldn't walk away from Porter, even if he wanted to, she was his mother. But he didn't need to involve himself with the rest. That was just too risky.

A week had gone by and after constant badgering the Secret Service escorted Porter to the hospital to visit Eddy. "How are you dear?" Porter asked.

"I'm good." Eddy smiled. "How's your new agent?"

"I don't care much for him," Porter smiled. "He doesn't irritate Carlton nearly as much as you did."

"He's a good person," Eddy stated. "He'll keep you safe. I just hope this all ends soon."

"So do I," Porter said. "What's next for you?"

"Once I am released and permitted to return to active duty, I'll go back to Barcelona." Eddy said.

"You're not going to stay?" Porter asked. "I liked having a niece."

"Thanks," Eddy winked. "It was fun, although, I'm still not happy about the haircut."

"It looks lovely." Porter smiled.

"How's Clay?" Eddy asked. "The last thing I remember is talking to him outside by an oak tree."

"My son is my son," Porter sighed. "He hasn't been back to the house since that night. I believe he is away. He didn't tell me so I'm not absolutely sure."

"He loves you," Eddy said.

"I know, he told me." Porter said. "This time I don't know if love is enough."

"He'll come around," Eddy smiled.

"I hope so," Porter replied. "I'm going to let you get some rest."

"Thanks for coming to visit Aunty Porty," Eddy smiled.

"Please keep in touch," Porter said caressing Eddy's cheek. "Let me know where you are and how you are from time to time."

Two days later Eddy was released from the hospital. She had offers to stay everywhere. Porter opened her home, Sturgis offered as did Mac and Harm. In the end she chose to stay with James. This way she could keep on top of the Webb case without stepping on the toes of the new lead agent. She hadn't contacted Porter. Becoming personally attached to those you are protecting is not a smart move and advised against. Eddy had become personally involved. She liked Porter, actually she loved her. She imagined that if her mother had lived, she would have been something like Porter Webb, maybe not as rich but she would have had the same kind, loving heart. The next two weeks passed quickly. Eddy was feeling stronger and stronger each day. She had even taken to reporting to the gym for some exercise. It was fine as long as she took it easy. She was sitting at James' talking with his wife when there was a knock at the door.

"I have a delivery for Miss Edwina," Carlton said standing at the door.

"Please come in," Mrs. Crowley said.

"Miss Edwina, you're looking well." Carlton smiled.

"Hey Carlton, what's shakin'." Eddy winked.

"Nothing is shaking." Carlton smiled, "Maybe a little skin under my chin."

"What can I do for you?" Eddy asked. "Is Mrs. Webb okay?"

"Mrs. Webb is fine. She asked that I deliver this to you." Carlton said placing the box on the table. "She asked me to inform you that the style will cover any holes in your body and is suitable for concealing a weapon."

"What's this for?" Eddy asked opening the box.

"Tonight is the Webb Foundation Dinner," Carlton advised. "Mrs. Webb said that the entire family should be there, even the nieces."

"I don't know what to say," Eddy replied.

"There is nothing to say," Carlton replied and smiled. "As a Webb it is your duty to attend. The car will come for you at seven."

Carlton left and Eddy opened the box.

"Wow," Mrs. Crowley said. "That is something else."

Eddy looked at the gown. It was black organza with one sleeve and a slit up the leg.

"Well, I have no idea where I am going to hide a gun in this thing." Eddy laughed.

"Your thigh," Mrs. Crowley laughed. "It will be very sexy."

With the help of Mrs. Crowley, Eddy got ready. She took her advice and used a thigh strap to secure her gun to her leg. The style of the gown would not permit a vest but so she didn't wear one. She wasn't on duty tonight and was simply a guest. It wasn't as if she needed the vest anyway. There were still no leads on the killer and the Stanton-Keeter connection had been dismissed. The new agent in charge just didn't see the connection, and a new direction was being explored. At seven, an empty limo arrived to take Eddy to the dinner. Eddy arrived at the dinner and was escorted to a private room. When she entered Webb and Porter were there.

"Why are you here?" Webb asked.

"Clayton," Porter snapped.

"I was invited," Eddy replied. "Obviously you weren't consulted on the guest list."

"No and if I had been, one of us would not be here right now." Webb said.

"That's a shame that you would have missed a dinner in your family's name." Eddy smiled.

"I wasn't talking about me." Webb said.

"No kidding," Eddy replied.

"_Children_," Porter said. "I don't know where this anger is coming from, however I wanted us to get together before the dinner to remind you that there will be no squabbling or rudeness at the table."

"I have no anger," Eddy shrugged. "I was doing my job. Some people just can't see the forest for the trees.

"I'm not angry Mother," Webb stated. "Agent Winthrop was doing her job. Some people don't realize that it's hard to see the forest when a tree has fallen on you."

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about." Porter said in an exasperated tone.

"Your son is upset and blames me for all that information coming to the surface." Eddy stated.

"Mother, I only blame her because it was her fault." Webb stated.

"Tonight, I expect cordial behavior." Porter said shaking her head. "You will act like you are best friends. Neither of you will do anything to embarrass the Webb name."

"Don't worry mother, those of us who are Webb's know how to act." Webb replied sarcastically.

"And those of us who are mature, will ignore the spoiled children." Eddy replied.

"I expect civility," Porter snapped.

"Fine," Webb sighed. "Agent Winthrop, that's a lovely dress. I didn't realize Sears sold formal wear."

"Clayton," Porter warned.

"Why thank you Mr. Webb." Eddy smiled. "Your tux is nice, did you borrow it from an organ grinders monkey?"

"Edwina!" Porter glared. "Do not embarrass me, either of you."

"I won't, but I can't speak for Agent Winthrop," Webb said.

"Oh shut up," Eddy sighed.

"Mother, who else is going to be at the table," Webb asked.

"The Commanders, the Colonel, a friend of Commander Turners and my bodyguard," Porter replied. "Now, it's time to join the others."

Webb took Porter's arm and she looked at him. "My Agent will be escorting me into the room. You may escort Eddy." Webb looked at his mother and rolled his eyes. He then turned to Eddy and extended his arm.

"Try to walk like a lady," Webb snapped quietly.

"Try to act human," Eddy quipped back.

As they entered the ballroom a man in the bathroom admired himself in the mirror. "Looking good," he mused. "Tonight's the night." He moved into a stall and checked his gun. This was going to be big.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

The evening began and the guests were seated. Eddy was placed between Porter's new guard and Webb. Since she was in no mood to make small talk with Webb, she spoke to the agent.

"Have you swept the room?" Eddy asked.

"It's under control," the agent replied.

"Are there agents at every entrance?" Eddy asked.

"And three in the kitchen," he replied.

"What about the Stanton-Keeter connection?" Eddy asked.

"Agent Winthrop, you aren't even active right now." The agent said. "I am not clear as to why you are even here, but you are and I suggest you conduct yourself as another guest."

"Just don't let anything happen to her," Eddy said.

The music was playing and Mac and Harm got up to dance.

"They make a nice couple," Eddy said to Webb.

"I suppose," Webb replied.

"Do you think they are a couple?" Eddy asked.

"He's your friend, ask him." Webb replied.

Eddy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She understood why Webb was upset, but it was absurd. She wondered if he was really upset with her or just pushing away the possibility of a friendship. Little did she know she hit the nail on the head. Webb was not about to become friends with anyone. Not after he learned how friends treat each other. The image of his parents and their co-workers turning on a friend was in his head forever and he never wanted to be put in their situation. The only way to ensure that never happened was not to have close friends. Sturgis and Verese got up to dance. Eddy liked her, she was good for Sturgis, she made him happy. She just hoped it would last.

"Clayton, why don't you and Edwina dance?" Porter said. "The first dance should have been started by a Webb."

"I don't think so," Webb said.

"Really Aunt Porter, my arm is still sore." Eddy replied.

"Dance," Porter ordered. They looked at her, got up and went to the dance floor.

"One dance," Webb said.

"Half a dance," Eddy said, "The song is almost over."

As they joined the others and began to dance, Webb spoke, "You dance well, I'm surprised."

"Thanks," Eddy replied as she intentionally ground her spiked heel into Webb's foot. "I'm surprised that you aren't intimidated since I'm taller."

"You're not taller then me," Webb replied, "Heavier maybe, like most Amazons."

"Very funny, I'll have you know..." Eddy stopped. "Clay, spin me around."

"What?" Webb asked.

"Turn me," Eddy repeated. "Something's not right."

"What's wrong?" Webb asked turning her so they could both look.

"There's an extra waiter," Eddy said.

"Are you sure?" Webb asked.

"Yes, there are 30 tables, two per table. I counted when we arrived." Eddy said. "He wasn't here earlier."

"Rabb," Webb said in a loud whisper and Mac and Harm danced to them.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"We have an extra person on the staff." Webb said.

"Are you sure," Harm asked.

"Table sixteen," Eddy said. "It's not Jack."

"Thank god," Harm sighed.

"That's one problem solved." Mac said.

"Get Sturgis," Webb said. "And get back to the table."

At the table, Eddy advised the agent. The agent signaled those at the doors and tapped Porter.

"I am not leaving." Porter announced.

"Please, you cannot stay here." Eddy stated.

"This ends now," Porter said. "If I leave, then he tries another day."

"She has a point," Sturgis said.

"Would you think that way if it were your mother?" Webb asked.

"I don't know," Sturgis admitted. "Verese, go to the ladies room. Don't leave there until we come and get you."

"Be careful," Verese said getting up from the table.

"I will," Sturgis replied.

That little exchange made Eddy smile, but she immediately returned to the matter at hand.

"We can't clear the room," Eddy stated.

"No but we can change the order of events." Webb said. "I think it's time to make your speech."

"You can't be serious," Harm asked, "That's putting a bull's eye on your mother."

"Not if I read the speech for her," Eddy said.

"No, I'll read it," Webb stated. "I want you protecting her."

"That won't work," Eddy said. "You have a gun. You need to be able to move."

"I'll read it," Mac said. Mac took the speech and walked across the dance floor to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. I would like to welcome you all and thank you for attending tonight's gala. On behalf of the Webb family, I have been asked to say a few words. As you know the Webb Foundation..." Mac began making the speech which naturally stopped all motion in the room.

"I believe it is best if we remove Mrs. Webb from the room." The agent stated.

"I am not leaving," Porter said. "Agent Winthrop is in charge."

"With all due respect, she isn't even an active agent at this moment." The agent replied.

"I want her," Porter said.

"I'm calling in the team to take the perp." The agent said.

"He hasn't done anything yet," Eddy said. She leaned forward on the table, resting her chin in her hands as she looked around the room. "He's at table six."

"Through the years the Webb Foundation has provided over one million in scholarships..." Mac's voice could be heard in the background. Harm turned and looked at table six.

"I know him," Harm said. "Sturgis take a look." Sturgis turned and looked at the waiter. He had a flash of recognition. At the same time the man began to approach the table. He put his hand inside his jacket and that's when everything began to move in slow motion.

"Get her down," Eddy yelled flipping over the table and pulling her gun from its holster.

The gunman pulled out his gun and began to fire shots. The agent covering Porter was literally covering her. Harm and Sturgis moved quickly and were able to push other guests to safety. When Eddy overturned the able she knocked Webb in the process, from his position Webb pulled out his gun. At the same time he and Eddy fired shots at the gunman. They got him but he fired off one shot before he went down. The agents took over and tried to restore order to the room. Webb crawled over to Eddy.

"I'm just a magnet," Eddy said holding her stomach. He cradled her in his arms as Harm, Mac and Sturgis came over. Porter was checked out by an agent and permitted to join them.

"Eddy, hold on." Webb said holding her. "You're an Amazon, this shouldn't be a problem."

"Get an ambulance," Harm called out.

"Eddy, you're going to be fine," Porter said taking her hand.

"My stomach hurts." Eddy said with a wink.

"Winkie now is not the time for jokes." Sturgis said.

"You're girl is still in the john." Eddy said. "You better go get her."

The paramedics arrived and laid Eddy down.

"Easy boys," Eddy said. "I'm more fragile than I look." The lifted her onto the stretcher and took her to the ambulance.

"I'm going with her," Webb said climbing into the ambulance, "Harm, take care of mother."

"We'll be right behind you." Harm said.

In the ambulance, Eddy was placed on oxygen and they continued to work on her. Eddy looked at Webb and pointed to his shirt, "Did I do that?" She asked.

"I'm getting used to it," Webb smiled, "You've done this to me before."

"This hurts," Eddy said.

"You're going to be fine," Webb replied.

"I think I am going to go to sleep for a bit," Eddy said.

"What happened?" Webb asked.

"She's okay, it's from the blood loss, we still have a pulse." The paramedic said.

"Don't lose that pulse," Webb said. "Please don't lose that pulse."

They arrived at the hospital and Webb followed them into the trauma room only to be told to leave by a nurse. "We'll keep you informed. Go have a seat and don't worry."

Webb paced back and forth in the waiting room. This was the second time Eddy had been shot protecting his mother. This time it wasn't even her job. If Eddy hadn't been there tonight, it could have very well been Porter in the trauma room. He paced some more waiting to hear something.

"Is there any news?" Mac asked walking in.

"Nothing yet," Webb replied. "Where's mother?"

"She asked Harm to take her to the chapel." Mac replied. "Maybe we should join them."

"I'm not leaving here until I hear something." Webb said.

Mac nodded and then moved away because her cell phone rang. "Ok. I'll keep you posted. No take care of her, she must be shook up." Webb looked at Mac quizzically.

"That was Sturgis," Mac said. "Verese is a bit hysterical."

"Singers," Webb said and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, it was scary even if she was in the bathroom." Mac said and laughed.

"This is par for the course for us," Webb said as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harm asked walking in with Porter.

"Just thinking about our lives," Mac replied with a smile.

"That makes you laugh?" Porter asked.

"Mother," Webb sighed. "When you and father sat with your friends what did you do?"

"We laughed," Porter smiled. "We always laughed."

Two hours later Sturgis arrived at the hospital. "How's Eddy?"

"No word yet," Mac replied. "How's Vereses?"

"She broke up with me," Sturgis shrugged. "She said that this wasn't the life for her. She would continue to support the troops by singing to them but this was too much."

"I see," Harm said and started to laugh.

"I don't see any humor in this," Sturgis said.

"You sent her to the bathroom," Webb laughed.

"I did, didn't I?" Sturgis said slowly as he sat and began to laugh.

They were all laughing when the doctor came into the waiting room. "She's going to be fine. May I ask what she does for a living?"

"Why?" Harm asked.

"Because what saved her was the fact that she is in such top physical condition," The doctor replied. "Also, this is the second time she's been shot in a relatively short period of time. I noticed the other wound on her arm."

"She sells Avon," Webb replied and the group burst out laughing.

"She's in recovery." The doctor replied looking at the laughing group as though they were insane. "She should be there for a few more hours. If you would like we'll call you when she is moved and then you can come back and see her."

"We'll wait," Porter replied, "thank you."

Two weeks later Eddy was released from the hospital. This time James was in charge and made it clear that she was not to be released until they were confident that she would not have to be rushed back. Eddy accepted Porter's offer and stayed at the Webb estate. Carlton fussed all over her. He did everything but wipe her after she went to the bathroom, not that he didn't try.

"Carlton, I think I can handle this myself." Eddy said pushing him away from the bathroom door.

"Ma'am you really need to stop getting shot," Carlton smiled. "You're causing me to get gray hair with worry."

"Carlton, you're bald," Eddy winked.

"Well if I had hair it would be gray from worry." Carlton replied. "I'll be waiting right outside the door if you require assistance."

"Thanks," Eddy replied and went to take care of business. When she was done, she opened the door and Carlton practically attacked her.

"Now, just lean on me and I will do all the work." Carlton stated. "Let me support you."

Eddy shook her head and allowed him to help her back to bed. While he was rearranging her blankets and pillows Webb arrived.

"I'll take it from here Carlton, thank you." Webb said.

"He's driving me insane." Eddy said. "Where have you been?"

"Working," Webb replied. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Eddy laughed. "He actually tried to burp me yesterday."

"He means well," Webb smiled. "So when do you think you'll be ready to go out?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Eddy winked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Webb laughed. "I figured you would want to get out of here for a bit."

"You got that right," Eddy said. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's enjoying London, how did you convince her to go?" Webb asked.

"I told her that I would be your friend if she went," Eddy smiled.

"Oh did you," Webb laughed.

"Yeah, because you need friends," Eddy said. "You're too much of a loner."

"Perhaps," Webb said.

"Are you accepting visitors?" Harm asked.

"Come on in," Eddy smiled.

"You're looking good Winkster," Harm smiled.

"I have a delivery for a Winkie Winthrop." Sturgis said walking in with flowers.

"It's about time you knuckleheads gave me flowers." Eddy said. "After all I've done for you."

"That's what I tell them, too." Mac said entering.

"Hey, they've kept me out of the loop." Eddy said. "What happened?"

"You were right," Webb said.

"Jack," Eddy said sadly.

"That wasn't Jack," Harm said. "Didn't you notice that?"

"I know it wasn't but you said I was right." Eddy said. "Who was it?"

"It was his oldest brother Paul." Sturgis replied.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Sylvia Stanton married Albert Keeter and changed her name when he adopted her children." Webb explained. "Tom Stanton was Jack Keeter's biological father, that's why he looked like him. That was sharp that you made the connection."

"Thank you," Eddy winked.

"They found the place where he was staying. He had photographs and notes all over. He grew up listening to his mother talk about how her friends had ruined his father." Mac said.

"That's probably why Jack never talked about his family." Eddy said.

"It had to do with their jobs indirectly," Harm said. "Paul was getting even with the people who didn't help his father when he needed them the most."

"But what about your father and the others who were killed earlier?" Eddy asked.

"Sylvia," Harm said. "They picked her up and she confessed to everything."

"Mother's actually arranged for the foundation to handle her legal expenses." Webb said. "She probably won't go to jail. But she will end up in a psychiatric ward. Had the Webb Foundation been around back then, they all would have gotten the counseling they needed. Tom understood that for his security and that of the country he had to leave."

"Poor Jack," Eddy said, "Has anyone spoken to him?"

"I did," Harm said. "He's arranging to come back."

"I killed his brother," Eddy said, "He must hate me."

"Actually, it was my shot that got him." Webb stated.

"I don't think so." Eddy replied. "I saw your shot miss, that's why I had to take him down."

"You're delusional," Webb said. "You were too busy being a target to get off a decent shot."

"As soon as I can, we're going to the range." Eddy said. "I'll show you who's delusional."

Another two weeks past and Eddy was up and around. She was in her room when Webb came by.

"What are you doing?" Webb asked.

"It's time to go." Eddy smiled. "I'm all better."

"You can't leave," Webb replied. "You just got here."

"Barcelona awaits," Eddy smiled. "I have a job to do."

"Mother will be so disappointed that she didn't get to see you." Webb said.

"I'm going to see her in London," Eddy smiled.

"You're a good agent. The Secret Service is lucky to have you." Webb said. "My mother was lucky to have you."

"If I didn't know better I would think that you really meant that." Eddy winked.

"I do mean it," Webb said. "I owe you."

"I'll be back to collect someday." Eddy laughed.

Webb helped Eddy carry her bags down to the waiting limo. After being hugged by Carlton, Eddy turned to Webb and gave him a hug. "Remember, make some friends."

"I got it covered." Webb said and watched Eddy leave.

Two months past and everything was back to normal. The experience had changed them all. Sturgis met and was currently dating a NCIS agent who not only understood that sometimes bullets fly but at times was the reason. Mac and Harm had settled into their quasi/pseudo relationship. They had all kept in touch with Eddy who had made them see that there was more there then met the eye. Keeter came home to take care of his family. His mother was going to be committed and the wounds of the past were going to be opened. Webb and Porter offered him a position with the Webb Foundation. He of all people would understand what the families experienced. One thing no one did expect was that Keeter returned with a wife and two kids of his own. Webb made sure that Keeter knew the truth about his father, that Tom Stanton put country above all else and the Stanton-Keeter family should be proud. Webb had come to terms with everything, he even used the words "I'm sorry," when he and Porter finally sat and talked everything out. Porter resumed her lifestyle and was currently in Paris. Tonight the rest gathered in the dining room at the Webb Estate. Webb was standing at the head of the table with a glass raised.

"If there is one thing this has taught me it's the value of friends." Webb said. "I never thought I needed..."

"Hey," Eddy yelled walking into the dining room, "A toast without me?"

"Winkadoodle," Keeter said picking her up. "Meet my wife."

"How are you Eddy?" Mac asked.

"Great how are you?" Eddy smiled.

"Winkie," Sturgis said. "Meet Charlene."

"Nice to meet you," Eddy smiled and laughed. "If he ever sends you to the bathroom, dump him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Charlene replied.

"Winkster," Harm said standing with open arms.

"It's good to see you guys." Eddy said.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"I've been retired." Eddy smiled. "I think they got tired of my hospital bills."

"So you're back?" Harm asked.

"Back for good," Eddy winked. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Um hello," Webb said.

"Hi Clay," Eddy said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Webb said, "Just spending time with some friends."

"Good for you Clay, good for you." Eddy smiled.

"I guess we should eat." Mac said.

They all took seats around the table and Carlton served them but not before he showed his delight that Eddy was there.

"I do believe he has a little crush on you," Harm joked.

"Can you blame him?" Eddy winked.

"Not at all," Webb smiled. "You're the total package. Isn't that right Sturgis?"

"You are correct," Sturgis smiled.

After dinner they all retired to the living room where they spent the evening laughing and talking about anything and everything.

"Clay, I brought you a gift from Spain." Eddy said.

"Just him," Harm asked and got an elbow from Mac.

Eddy handed Webb a leather bound photo album. "You need to start your own." She then called Carlton into the room and handed him her camera. "Would you mind?"

The group sat together on the couch and Carlton snapped their picture. A new generation of friends had begun. When the evening was over and everyone had gone, Eddy and Webb sat in the living room. They were on opposite ends of the couch. Webb had his legs stretched out in front of him and Eddy was curled up against a cushion.

"Do you remember the last time we were in here together?" Eddy asked.

"Mother had scolded us," Webb laughed.

"I'd never been scolded before." Eddy laughed.

"You're lucky, mother was harsh when I was growing up." Webb replied.

"Tell me about it," Eddy laughed. "She's harsh now."

"So what's next for you?" Webb asked.

"A job in the private sector, I suppose," Eddy shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"So why were you retired?" Webb asked.

"It was mutual," Eddy replied. "Things changed and I wanted to come back home. Now I just have to find a home."

"What does that mean?" Webb asked.

"I've lived abroad for so many years. I don't have a place in the states anymore." Eddy stated.

"So where are you staying?" Webb asked.

"That all depends," Eddy replied.

"On what?" Webb asked.

"On you," Eddy winked.

"Would you care to explain?" Webb asked.

"Well, I stopped over in Paris on my way back and your mother and I had a nice long talk," Eddy winked.

"Is that so," Webb laughed.

"Yes, and we made some decisions."

"You and my mother made some decisions. What decisions did you make?"

"We decided that you need more friends," Eddy smiled.

"And you're going to be that friend?" Webb asked with a smile.

"Oh, I plan on being more than a friend," Eddy replied and moved closer to him.

"If it's already been decided than what depends on me?" Webb asked.

"Well, I figured I would let you decide which side of the bed you wanted." Eddy winked.

"Agent Winthrop," Webb laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want Agent Webb, anything you want." Eddy laughed and kissed him.


End file.
